


Dirty talk

by AndersAndrew, Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Benny is a Tease, Benny is a bear, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Cheerleader Dean, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant/Top Benny Lafitte, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Fluffy Destiel, Gentle Dom Castiel, Human Benny, Human Castiel, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Benny, Jealous Dean, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Naked Benny, Naked Cuddling, Naked Dean, Naughtiness, Naughty Texting, Nerd Castiel, Nudity, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shy Castiel, Size Kink, Sleeping Benny, Sleeping Castiel, Sleeping Dean, Somnophilia, Stalker Castiel, Sub Dean, Teasing, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex, a little bit Megstiel, benny is a shameless flirt, dirty photo, slutty dean
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suit Dean du regard...et Benny l'a remarqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Dirty talk  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : M  
> Genres : UA université  
> Personnages/Couple : Castiel/Dean/Benny  
> 

A la fin du cours, Dean Winchester descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre le prof sur l'estrade ; il avait quelques questions à poser.  
De son point d'observation, Castiel regardait attentivement Dean en faisant mine de ranger lentement ses affaires, tandis que le reste de l'amphi se vidait.  
Dean était brillant, charmeur ; Castiel regardait son beau profil en rêvassant : le mouvement de ses lèvres pendant qu'il discutait, qu'il souriait, sûr de lui ; son maintien assuré, la finesse de ses muscles galbés, le dessin parfait de son corps. Si beau. Inaccessible. Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé. Il se contentait de l'observer, de loin, d'écouter ses conversations l'air de rien. Le début d'une obsession dangereuse dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Dean Winchester l'attirait de façon irrépressible. Et lui, il était le nerd bizarre qui essayait toujours de s'asseoir à proximité de lui dans l'amphithéâtre sans que ça se remarque...  
« Il ne te jettera jamais un regard, tu sais.... », chuchota soudain une voix rauque à son oreille.  
Castiel sursauta ; il eut du mal à quitter Dean des yeux, mais il finit néanmoins par se retourner. Benny était penché derrière lui, l'air amusé. Castiel avait été découvert, ça lui nouait le ventre d'anxiété.  
Car Benny était le petit ami de Dean.  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses. », souffla Benny, enjôleur, en se penchant davantage.  
Castiel frémit lorsque le cajun le força à regarder à nouveau devant lui, une main calleuse sur sa nuque. Dean était en train d'échanger des documents avec le prof sans se rendre compte qu'il était le sujet de l'attention des deux étudiants. Il était tellement naïf, malgré sa rudesse apparente. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas des pensées obscènes qu'on pouvait avoir en le voyant. Ça ne le rendait pas innocent pour autant, loin de là...  
« Je vais te dire : au lit, il est brûlant comme la braise », murmura Benny, devinant effectivement ses pensées. « Il n'a aucune pudeur et il se laisse totalement aller. C'est comme ça qu'il est vraiment : honnête avec ses désirs. »  
Castiel imaginait, le rouge aux joues, un Dean se déshabillant lentement pour lui, le regard rivé au sien avec une insolence sexy ; à genoux, offrant sa bouche, le regard pétillant de convoitise. Ses lèvres charnues sur son sexe. Sa peau à portée de main, toute satinée...en sueur entre ses bras, pendant qu'il le besogne, qu'il le saute sans répit, le force à se plier à ses envies. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois. Le posséder...  
« Quand je le prend, il couine comme une pucelle. », annonça Benny tout bas avec une note de satisfaction. « J'adore l'avoir à ma merci, écrasé sous mon poids, et lui faire subir mes coups de rein. Le rendre impuissant et avide. L'entendre gémir mon nom d'une voix âpre, pour que j'y aille plus fort, plus profond...même si c'est quelque chose que tu ne verras jamais. »  
Castiel déglutit, la bouche sèche. Une érection commençait à naître dans son pantalon. Maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement Dean et lui qu'il imaginait, mais le cajun prenant le contrôle. Viril, dominateur, ce qu'il rêvait désespérément d'être. Le genre d'homme que mérite Dean.  
« Il aime aussi quand c'est un peu brutal. », avoua Benny sur le ton de la confidence. « Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il a besoin de se faire soumettre au pieu. Quand je lui donne la fessée, il pousse des cris de plaisir à te faire jouir si tu les entendais. Tellement indécent. Il n'arrête pas de réclamer ma queue à des moments inattendus...je te parie que dès qu'on sera sorti, il voudra tirer un coup avant le prochain cours...peut-être qu'il me laissera l'enculer dans les chiottes, parce que c'est tellement sordide que ça le fera bander... »  
\- Benny !, appela Dean.  
L'interpellé sourit en se levant. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Castiel en quittant sa rangée et rejoignit son petit-ami en bas. Ils sortirent.  
Et Castiel resta seul, les genoux serrés, humilié.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas' était dans la merde, et il s'y était mis tout seul, comme un grand. Le vestiaire était vide, à l'exception de Dean et lui, et il ne pouvait décemment plus sortir. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était planqué dans un coin quand la partie masculine de l'équipe de cheerleaders était entrée dans la pièce, dans l'espoir de pouvoir observer Dean alors qu'il se changeait.   
Il se dégoûtait tout seul, mais l'instinct avait agi avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus que passer devant Dean pour sortir. Autant dire qu'il était repéré. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Dean s'en aille pour filer discrètement. En priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas de son côté pour le déloger. Enfin, il pouvait toujours aller se cacher dans les toilettes où les douches derrière lui. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience, et regarder.  
Il se pencha pour observer de l'autre côté de la rangée de casiers. Dean avait retiré son maillot et ses baskets et étaient en train de regarder son portable, en short et chaussettes. Castiel ravala sa salive en détaillant son dos, ses muscles taillés par le sport, et surtout les marques qui le recouvraient. Un suçon rouge sombre décorait sa nuque, plusieurs séries de griffures barraient son dos, et juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son short, plusieurs bleus qui ressemblaient clairement à des marques de doigt. Il aurait pu être jaloux, choqué, ou s'inquiéter de son bien-être. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant c'était l'envie brûlante d'ajouter quelques marques de son cru, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Benny lui tenir les hanches assez fort pour lui imprimer l'empreinte de ses doigts sur la peau, lui griffer violemment le dos alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, mordre et sucer sa peau blanche…   
"Décidemment, chaque fois qu'on se voit t'es en train de mater mon mec, petit."  
La voix basse et rocailleuse à son oreille l'avait fait se redresser d'un bond, avant même que le frisson n'ait eu le temps de se répandre dans ses membres et venir réchauffer un peu plus son bas-ventre. A côté de lui, Benny, une serviette blanche autour de la taille pour seul vêtement, lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Il devait être dans la douche depuis que Castiel s'était caché, il l'avait peut-être vu regarder Dean, sans doute… Cas ravala sa salive, il était bon pour un poing dans la tronche, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était passer de ses yeux bleus brillants d'une joie sadique à son torse, essayer d'empêcher son regard de suivre cette ligne de poils qui se perdait sous la serviette, et imaginer toutes les façons qu'il avait pour faire jouir Dean. Si celui qui hantait ses nuits était toujours le même, depuis leur petite discussion de la dernière fois il se prenait de plus en plus souvent à voir le cajun derrière lui, et ça ne rendait ses rêves que plus excitants encore.  
"Je te comprends après tout, il est sérieusement bandant, et toi… ben toi tu pourras sans doute pas avoir beaucoup plus que le mater dans un coin de vestiaire."  
Il devait se pencher à son oreille pour lui parler sans que Dean ne les entende, et chaque syllabe accrochée par son accent donnait un nouveau frisson à Castiel. Sans perdre son sourire, l'autre homme le fit se retourner pour regarder Dean à nouveau, Dean qui venait de faire tomber son short et était en train de retirer ses chaussettes, dos à eux.   
"Regarde-moi ce cul parfait… je parie que tu te branles en pensant à lui tous les soirs. En même temps je peux pas te blâmer, y'a pas deux heures qu'il m'a sucé dans un placard à balai que j'ai déjà envie de me refaire son petit cul."  
Cas était devenu rouge comme une pivoine à l'entendre souffler à son oreille. Évidemment qu'il y pensait quand il se touchait. Son cœur battait la chamade et le bras du cajun en travers de sa poitrine, son corps nu et puissant dans son dos n'arrangeaient rien.   
"Je pourrais te filer une clé de sa chambre, je suis sûr que ça te plairait de venir t'étouffer sur sa queue pendant qu'il dort. Au moins t'aurais pas à lui parler comme ça. Le voir prendre son pied en dormant c'est magique, t'adorerais je suis sûr. Une nuit j'étais tellement chaud que je l'ai pas réveillé, il s'est réveillé couvert de mon foutre et du sien. Évidemment ça l'a excité, il s'est refait jouir en se frottant contre mon ventre comme un bon petit chien en chaleur."  
Dans son dos, Cas sentait l'autre homme s'échauffer, son cœur battait plus fort, sa voix s'était faite encore plus rauque, si c'était possible, et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de l'épaule du brun au souvenir. Castiel, quant à lui, ne pouvait que penser à ce qu'il ferait s'il pouvait vraiment se glisser dans la chambre de Dean la nuit… le regarderait-il dormir, écouterait-il son souffle régulier au rythme de sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement? Ou ferait-il ce que Benny venait de suggérer? Il ne savait même pas lui-même.   
Sans lâcher son épaule, Benny vint attraper son poignet et glisser sa main sous la serviette pour la refermer sur son sexe. Cas se sentait durcir lui-même alors que l'autre le forçait à le masturber, qu'il le sentait se gorger entre ses doigts.  
"Ça te dirait un petit show? Ça t'exciterait de le voir se faire baiser ici et maintenant?"  
Castiel se mordait la lèvre alors qu'il hochait la tête sans même s'en rendre compte, trop excité par la situation pour penser à autre chose. Le cajun eut un petit rire et laissa retomber la main du garçon avant de lui mettre une petite tape sur la joue et de quitter leur cachette pour se diriger vers la rangée de casiers où Dean continuait à répondre à ses textos en boxer. Cas se tapit un peu plus dans son coin, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre le cajun des yeux. Il n'allait pas vraiment…? Si?  
"Hey beau gosse, t'as fini d'exciter le monde comme ça?"  
Cas eut un petit frisson d'inquiétude, soudainement il se demanda ce qui se passerait si Benny décidait de parler à l'intéressé de leurs petites discussions, de ce qu'il avait repéré? Il se serra encore un peu plus contre les casiers alors que Benny passait une de ses larges mains sur le fessier du jeune homme qui avait reposé son portable et s'était retourné pour l'embrasser rapidement.   
"Dis le mec qui arrive à poil et dur comme du bois… t'en faut pas beaucoup, Laffitte."  
"Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui me fait bander? Nan bébé il m'en faut plus que ton petit boxer trop serré pour ça, je parlais en général."  
Il avait profité de leur petit échange pour se rapprocher un peu plus, serrant Dean contre les casiers, alors que le sourire goguenard du plus jeune avait grandi sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à droite et à gauche, sans voir Castiel dans sa cachette, et glissa les mains sous la serviette blanche qui ne cachait plus rien depuis un bon moment déjà. Benny répondit à son sourire par un autre du même type et fondit sur son cou en posant une main sur l'avant de son boxer.   
A quelques mètres de là, Castiel se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de faire un bruit. Il se demandait même si Dean ne pouvait pas entendre son cœur battre si fort. De sa cachette, il avait une vue parfaite sur Dean, sur son sexe qui se tendait sous les caresses des mains rugueuses de son amant, sous le tissu noir de son boxer, sur ses mains qui se crispaient déjà dans le dos de l'autre homme. Il offrait sans retenue son cou à la langue et aux dents de Benny, se pressait contre sa main qui frottait sans vergogne son gland à travers le nylon.   
"Y'a vraiment rien à faire pour te faire partir, t'es déjà trempé…"  
"Oh ta gueule, t'es pas mieux."  
Sous les yeux avides de leur voyeur, Dean retourna son amant contre la rangée de casiers pour embrasser et lécher un de ses tétons, une main perdue dans la toison de son torse. Le cajun poussa un grognement satisfait en continuant de le caresser fermement à travers son sous-vêtement, l'autre main posée dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme. Il tourna la tête un instant, croisant le regard sombre de Castiel et lui lança un sourire en se passant doucement la langue sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme était rouge comme une pivoine et venait de glisser une main sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour se toucher, pas trop vite, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Benny.  
Benny qui avait visiblement prit ça pour un défi, puisqu'il venait d'agripper une poignée de cheveux de Dean pour l'éloigner de sa poitrine et le re plaquer face contre le casier pour se serrer contre lui et donner quelques coups de reins.  
"On va passer aux choses sérieuses avant que tu salisse trop ton slip, tu crois pas?"  
Un grognement agacé lui répondit, mais Dean se cambra contre les casiers métalliques et aida son amant à faire descendre son boxer le long de ses cuisses. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la serviette blanche et Benny s'agenouilla derrière lui. Cas' ravala difficilement sa salive alors que le cajun tournait à nouveau les yeux vers lui en embrassant l'arrière des cuisses de l'autre homme. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement alors qu'il mordait le fessier de Dean, et il attrapa le boxer noir pour le faire discrètement glisser aux pieds de leur voyeur.   
Cas hésita un moment, mais un gémissement de Dean lui fit relever les yeux. La scène était obscène, l'homme qui lui faisait envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois était cambré, les jambes écartées alors que son amant passait et repassait une langue gourmande entre ses fesses. Il voyait la barbe courte de Benny griffer sa peau blanche et parsemée de taches de rousseur, et Dean étouffait ses gémissements contre son bras, alors qu'il ondulait des hanches et tentait d'attraper la nuque de Benny pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.   
Cas' ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et attrapa le sous-vêtement à ses pieds pour le porter à son visage. Il se sentait honteux, coupable, mais il était trop excité pour s'en soucier à cet instant. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer à genoux entre les cuisses de Dean, venir respirer son parfum directement à la source. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, pas maintenant qu'il pouvait voir Benny accompagner sa langue d'un pouce, puis de l'autre, alors que Dean haletait contre son bras.  
A nouveau, Benny tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire en jouant des dents sur les fesses de l'autre homme, tandis qu'il continuait de le préparer de ses doigts. D'où il était, Castiel pouvait même voir le sexe de Dean briller du liquide qui y perlait, et qui avait maculé le tissu qu'il tenait fermement pressé sur son visage. L'envie de venir y poser la langue le tiraillait, presque autant que la peur de se faire repérer.   
"Putain Ben' tu veux me tuer ou quoi?"  
"J'arrive, crève-la-faim."  
Un clin d'œil en direction de la cachette de Castiel et le cajun se releva pour se positionner derrière son amant. Depuis sa cachette, Cas' se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant l'imposant cajun s'enfoncer dans le corps du cheerleader. Sous l'intrusion, Dean poussa un grognement de plaisir qui envoya un frisson dans le corps de leur voyeur.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'interdit, le fait d'épier Dean prendre son pied à son insu, où les yeux trop bleus de Benny plongés dans les siens alors qu'il le besognait vite et fort, mais Cas' se sentait à des kilomètres du vestiaire. Il avait oublié de ne pas montrer à Benny qu'il prenait son pied, il avait baissé son pantalon et s'astiquait fiévreusement en inhalant l'odeur de Dean sur le tissu humide.  
"Ça te plaît Doll, t'aimes ça?"  
Il était penché à l'oreille de Dean, mais les yeux de Benny était dans ceux de Cas', et la question était autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Castiel n'avait jamais été vraiment du genre à avoir des fantasmes de soumission, plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs, il n'avait même jamais été dans le rôle du passif avec un autre homme, mais Benny était en train de doucement changer ça. Il se voyait très bien se frotter contre Dean alors que l'autre homme les préparait de ses doigts. Il pouvait même imaginer Dean à quatre pattes sous lui alors que Benny le prenait comme un animal. Il savait parfaitement que la prochaine fois qu'il se toucherait dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il se servirait de ses deux mains, et ses rêves seraient habités de deux autres mecs.  
Les halètements et gémissements de Dean résonnaient à ses oreilles, autant que les grognements de Benny, ses invectives et ses questions. Apparemment il aimait bien discuter, et ça excitait Cas' comme rien d'autre auparavant.  
"Doll, ça te plairait un autre gars?"  
"…Hein?"  
"J'ai envie de te voir t'étouffer sur la bite d'un mec pendant que je te baise. Ça te plairait? Je suis sûr que ça te fait bander rien que d'y penser… qu'un mec vienne te bouffer ton joli petit cul plein de mon foutre? Qu'il vienne te baiser juste après moi? Ou si t'es sage… qu'il te suce pendant que je t'encule? Ça te plairait?"  
En tout cas, l'idée paraissait plaire à Benny lui-même, il s'activait de plus en plus vite, les lèvres sur l'épaule de Dean, mordant sa peau entre deux mots. Dean quant à lui mit un long moment à juste haleter et gémir son plaisir avant de crier :  
"Putain oui!"  
Castiel eut un long frisson à ces mots, alors que Benny le fixait à nouveau, et qu'il venait d'attraper le sexe de Dean pour le masturber au rythme frénétique de ses coups de reins.  
"Jouit pour moi bébé…"  
Encore une fois, Cas n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il parlait à Dean ou à lui, ou aux deux. N'empêche, les mots firent leur effet, et sa main prit un rythme erratique alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Les cris de Dean, qui ne tentait plus de les étouffer, et le bruit humide du bassin de Benny qui claquait en rythme contre ses fesses suffisaient à aiguiser son imagination. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire étouffer un long cri dans le tissu du boxer alors que trois jets blancs éclaboussaient le sol carrelé.  
Malgré le blackout de son cerveau, il put voir Dean se redresser en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son amant alors qu'il jouissait contre les casiers. Derrière lui, le cajun donna quelques derniers coups de reins avant de se crisper, serrant le corps de son amant contre lui à lui en couper la respiration.   
Dans son coin, Castiel était tombé assis sur le carrelage, le pantalon sur les cuisses, haletant et les yeux fermés, le boxer encore dans la main, sur son visage. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, il n'entendait plus que le bruit des vagues, les battements puissants. Il n'était pas encore honteux, l'adrénaline parcourait encore ses veines, et il ne regardait pas Dean se couler dans les bras de son amant, embrasser son cou. Il ne l'entendit même pas lui proposer d'aller prendre une douche pour se nettoyer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le hall de la fac, il y avait une rangée de casiers de forme cubique, comme dans les gares, mis à la disposition des étudiants. Castiel en avait un à lui, dans lequel il rangeait méticuleusement livres et documents utiles à sa journée de cours. Étant d'une maniaquerie peu ordinaire, tout y était bien agencé de sorte à optimiser un maximum l'espace. Quand il ouvrait la porte de son casier, rien ne tombait...habituellement.  
Cette fois, une enveloppe que l'on avait dû glisser dans la fente tomba à ses pieds. Il la ramassa et, curieux, l'ouvrit.  
A l'intérieur se trouvait une clef plate et un petit mot écrit à son intention :  
 _Ce soir, 21h. Bloc C, Chambre 201_  
Pas de signature.  
Il eut beau examiner attentivement l'écriture, il demeura bien en peine d'en déterminer l'auteur ; cependant, loin d'être naïf, il se doutait de l'identité de l'expéditeur.  
La présence de la clef dans sa poche ne fit comme plus pesante, et il se sentit rougir. Fébrilement, il joua avec tandis qu'il refermait son casier.  
Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les tripes de se rendre au rendez-vous.

Castiel hésita longuement avant de se décider à y aller.   
Il se retrouva pourtant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru devant la porte marquée du nombre 201, et il se mit à réfléchir. Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière. De fuir en somme.  
Les mains tremblantes, il inséra la clef dans la serrure et tourna celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement discret qui le tétanisa sur place.  
A l'intérieur, tout était noir.  
Il demeura quelques secondes sur le seuil, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans le logement étudiant.  
Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les bras tendus devant lui, tâtonnant timidement le mur qu'il longea, il finit par trouver une nouvelle porte close.  
Il n'osait allumer la lumière de peur d'être surpris. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant à l'aise et craignait un piège.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la seconde porte, il déboucha dans la petite pièce où dormait Dean.  
Étendu sur un grand lit deux places placé en dessous de la fenêtre, le jeune homme était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le drap seul préservait sa pudeur, entortillé au niveau de son entrejambe, car le reste était nu, et brillant de sueur. L'odeur musquée de sexe ne laissait aucun doute sur l'activité qui lui avait demandé tant d'énergie.  
La lueur orangée du réverbère, à l'extérieur, se diffusait dans la chambre, donnant au corps de Dean un halo doré. Celui-ci était d'une rare perfection, et bien que l'ayant déjà vu, Castiel ne put résister à l'envie de l'observer de plus près. Il vînt s'asseoir au bord du lit.  
Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps offert à ses regards. Le parfait abandon de Dean dans le sommeil le rendait aussi beau qu'en plein jour. Bien sûr, Castiel aimait Dean dans ce qu'il avait de vivant, dans ses sourires et ses expressions, l'assurance de ses gestes, la fierté dans son attitude ; il les admirait beaucoup.  
Mais la paix qu'il dégageait en ce moment-même était une rareté qui ne faisait qu'accentuer davantage l'envie de Castiel de le posséder.  
Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. La beauté de Dean y était pour beaucoup. Cependant, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui qui lui serrait le ventre, quelque chose de difficile à percevoir pour lui, parce qu'il n'aimait rien ni personne, pas vraiment. Il était toujours seul dans son petit univers, ne laissant personne y entrer.  
Comme l'avait suggéré Benny, il pourrait faire bien des choses. Il pourrait écarter ses longues jambes glabres qui hantaient ses fantasmes depuis si longtemps, et lécher la peau sensible entre ses cuisses. Il pourrait utiliser ses mains larges aux jointures saillantes pour se masturber, comme Benny l'avait fait avec ses propres doigts – il en gardait un souvenir ému qui l'avait déjà fait jouir plusieurs fois dans le secret de sa propre chambre.  
Il pourrait, s'il en avait l'audace, glisser son gland tout contre la joue de Dean et regarder le liquide pré-séminal souiller sa peau de pêche, ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseur. A cette image, le début d'érection qui commençait de déformer son pantalon se pressa plus encore contre la toile de son entrejambe.  
Toutefois, au lieu de céder à ses pulsions primaires, il se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait de longs cils qui reposaient délicatement sur ses joues. Ses taches de son étaient invisibles dans la pénombre, mais il les devinait couvrant son nez droit et parfait.  
Il plia un coude près de sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux, du bout des doigts, en se penchant davantage. Il retînt son souffle en écoutant celui de Dean, qui demeurait calme et régulier. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, laissant passer un filet d'air.  
Castiel posa tendrement les siennes sur la bouche de Dean et l'embrassa, prenant le temps de savourer le contact, la chaleur, la texture, et la honte qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, la jalousie intense. Une part de lui aurait voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.  
Qu'il le _veuille_.  
Hélas, ce n'était pas possible, et il devrait se contenter de ce qui était à sa portée.  
Il gémit en appuyant davantage ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, caressant ses cheveux près de l'oreille.  
Soudain, il perçut un froissement et se redressa vivement, se retournant en même temps.  
Benny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle, un pack de bière dans la main.  
Castiel resta interdit, la bouche soudain sèche. Le reflet de la lumière orange dans la semi-obscurité donnait à Benny des airs prédateurs. Son sourire et la manière dont il le regardait accentuaient cette impression, et Castiel se raidit en serrant les fesses, dans un regain d'excitation.  
Benny posa les bières et retira sa veste ainsi que sa casquette, qu'il jeta sur le lit à côté de Castiel. Celui-ci sursauta au bruit que cela fit et revînt sur Dean, craignant qu'il ne se réveille.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, vu comment je l'ai épuisé, il ne risque pas de se réveiller. », susurra le cajun.  
Castiel le dévisagea, le visage empreint de stupeur, tandis qu'il déboutonnait lentement sa chemise ; il était évident qu'il savourait le regard de Castiel sur lui, à la fois appréhension, attente et désir.  
« Je penserais que tu serais un peu plus audacieux. », chuchota-t-il sur un ton faussement déçu.  
Castiel était littéralement fasciné par le roulement des mots dans sa bouche, du grondement qu'ils formaient lorsque Benny parlait, avec son accent du sud bien à lui.  
Une main ferme se posa sur sa nuque, et tout à coup, Benny était incroyablement près, de sorte qu'il put murmurer à son oreille :  
« Ou alors peut-être que tu m'attendais ? »  
Pivoine, Castiel baissa les yeux. Il capta néanmoins le rire bas de Benny, et quand celui-ci mordilla le lobe de son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que..., prononça-t-il, rauque.  
\- J'aime ta voix, grogna Benny en se plaquant contre lui. Laisse-moi l'entendre à nouveau.  
Il renversa Cas sur le lit et s'empara de sa cuisse pour la lever contre sa propre hanche.  
Castiel couina faiblement en percutant le pied de Dean et balbutia rapidement.  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
Cependant Benny ne l'écoutait pas, défaisant le col de sa chemise pour lécher, sucer et mordre gentiment sa gorge. Castiel se cambra, incapable de se défendre contre cette attaque incongrue et tellement émoustillante.  
Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se soumettre si facilement. Il griffa l'épaule de Benny en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte, mais ce dernier le surplombait, l'épinglant au matelas sous son poids, et il était, à priori, bien plus fort que lui.  
\- Du calme, _Pretty boy_ , lui ordonna Benny d'un ton tranquille en lui volant un baiser.  
Castiel frissonna au surnom. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, et bizarrement, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Décidé à ne pas être en reste, il fourragea dans les cheveux de Benny, râpant son menton contre sa barbe en voulant répondre ardemment à son baiser.  
D'une main, le cajun déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette. Il se détacha de lui pour lui retirer son pantalon avec une lenteur toute aguichante, le fixant dans les yeux. Cas le laissa faire, comme hypnotisé, et lorsque l'autre revînt entre ses cuisses pour lui arracher son sous-vêtement, il souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
\- Tout chaud et sexy pour moi, le complimenta Benny en empalmant sa verge tendue.  
Cas renversa la tête en arrière dans un grognement appréciateur, écartant les cuisses sans vergogne. Il en avait assez d'être taquiné. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne rêvait plus que de ça. Qu'on s'intéresse enfin à lui, qu'on le touche.  
Soudain la bouche de Benny enroba son sexe et il perdit alors le contrôle de lui-même. Les paupières fermement closes, il replia les genoux, serra les doigts sur le draps, tressautant, se trémoussant de plaisir, tandis que le cajun lui infligeait des caresses incroyables avec sa langue experte ; ses mains calleuses s'aventurèrent sur ses fesses et les malaxèrent comme si elles étaient faites pour ça, et c'était la première fois que Castiel était aussi excité par cette partie de son anatomie. Il se mit à haleter, à trembler de tout son corps, et rapidement, l'orgasme vînt.  
Benny s'écarta presque aussitôt, emprisonnant son sexe dans sa main. Puis, quand Castiel rouvit les yeux, il esquissa un sourire tendancieux et étala la semence encore chaude sur le ventre du plus jeune.  
Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre doucement pied avec la réalité.  
\- Hey, arrête ça ! C'est sale !  
\- Ça ne te gênait pourtant pas de mettre ton nez dans le boxer de Dean la dernière fois, fit remarquer Benny, narquois mais détendu.  
Il s'allongea près de Castiel, les jambes dépassant du lit.  
Cas détourna les yeux.  
\- C'est différent. Dean, il est...  
Benny le fixait à nouveau de son regard le plus perçant ; et pourtant, il n'exprimait aucun jugement, juste une expression neutre et presque bienveillante.  
\- Il est... ?  
Castiel rosit :  
\- Il est spécial.  
Le cajun hocha la tête. Cas se redressa et renfila chemise et pantalon. Benny le regarda faire d'un air grave.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il l'est ?  
Castiel se figea. Au début, il ne voulut pas répondre, mais finalement, il réfléchit.  
Pourquoi Dean lui plaisait-il autant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il finalement. Il est magnifique...mais en plus, il est...  
Il poussa un soupir de frustration, n'arrivant pas à dire ce qu'il voudrait.  
\- Il est attachant, proposa Benny avec conviction.  
Castiel lui jeta un regard surpris en nouant machinalement sa cravate.  
\- Oui...c'est ça.  
Benny se leva et lui enleva la cravate des mains.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, _Pretty boy_.  
Il enlaça sa taille pour le presser contre lui et la chemise de Castiel lui colla au ventre à cause du sperme, provoquant un frisson de dégoût. Quand c'était sa propre semence, c'était tout de suite moins sexy.  
Benny parut le remarquer, car il gloussa.  
\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te couvrirait le ventre...  
Il darda la langue dans son oreille.  
\- A moins que tu préfères que je remplisse ton petit cul vierge...  
Et il empoigna son derrière avec force, le faisant crier sur le coup.  
\- Un peu moins de bruit, fit alors la voix de Dean, suivit d'un bâillement.  
Castiel sursauta et tourna la tête.  
Entretemps, et pendant qu'il ne le regardait pas, Dean s'était redressé et assis dans le lit, le regard rivé sur eux deux. Il dégageait toujours cette assurance désarmante qui, même nu, lui accordait une prestance et un charisme sans pareils. Cas en demeura statufié.  
Ensuite un brusque sentiment de honte l'envahit en surprenant le regard qu'échangèrent Dean et Benny. Il se sentit exclus, comme si on s'était joué de lui.  
Il se dégagea brutalement, laissant Benny abasourdi. Il se précipita vers la sortie.  
\- Attends, s'exclama Dean mais il l'ignora.  
Il sortit en courant de la chambre 201. Sa peau collait, il sentait la sueur et le stupre, et sa vision était floue à cause des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler.  
Dean et Benny étaient fiers de leur coup ; lui se sentait toujours minable. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'ils pourraient s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui ?  
Le ridicule, nerdy et associal Castiel, toujours seul, tellement avide, tellement pathétique.  
Cette fois il s'enfuit bel et bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et dire que ce machin était censé être un oneshot, puis censé avoir genre 4 chapitres...   
> On ne sait toujours pas où on va, mais on espère que ça vous plait ^^
> 
> Enjoy

Castiel avait passé la semaine à éviter Dean et Benny. La soirée dans la chambre de Dean ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu croiser leurs regards après ce qui s'était passé. Il était honteux, le souvenir lui retournait l'estomac, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il y repensait, un frisson le parcourait. Il avait rêvé une fois ou deux de revenir dans cette chambre, de réveiller Dean avec des caresses, et puis soudain sentir les larges mains de Benny sur lui, sur son ventre, ses fesses…

Le jeune homme se reconcentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était dans un amphi à moitié vide, pour le cours le plus chiant de son cursus, et il avait lâché depuis une dizaine de minutes la prise de note pour faire un solitaire. Il aurait aimé avoir moins de temps pour penser aux deux autres, pour se souvenir. Il avait déjà évité de faire son footing pendant l'entrainement des cheerleaders, comme d'habitude, il avait esquivé la cafétéria et il arrivait toujours en retard dans les cours pour pouvoir éviter de se mettre trop près de Dean. Il avait passé une semaine sur ses gardes et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir continuer, mais il ne pouvait pas croiser leur regard.

Il releva les yeux vers le prof qui continuait à faire son cours d'une voix monocorde. Il laissa de côté le solitaire pour reprendre sa prise de note plus qu'aléatoire, histoire d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, quand un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il releva les yeux et tourna vivement la tête en reconnaissant un parfum qui le ramena une semaine auparavant dans une certaine chambre. A côté de lui, un sourire sûr de lui, une paire d'yeux verts, trop verts, des pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseur, des lèvres…

Castiel ravala sa salive et tenta de se reculer pour s'éloigner un maximum du sourire de Dean, mais il rencontra le mur de l'amphithéâtre. Quelle idée de se mettre en bout de banc aussi? A côté, Dean haussa un sourcil amusé et fit un spectacle de sortir une feuille et un stylo pour prendre des notes.

"Ça fait longtemps, j'aurais presque pu croire que tu nous évitais…"

Castiel rougit et se retourna vers son écran. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots restaient dans sa gorge et manquaient l'étouffer. Il était trop près, et Castiel ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il aurait voulu disparaitre sur son banc. Evidemment, Dean n'allait pas partir, pas avant qu'il lui ai parlé. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'il s'explique. Il avait prié pour ce moment depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, que Dean vienne lui parler. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, il avait tellement honte, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que Dean s'en aille, qu'il disparaisse et que tout le monde oublie ce qui s'était passé. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres trop sèches et murmura, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

"Je… je suis désolé."

"Oh merde, il parle!"

Dean émit un petit rire alors que Cas rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête vers ses genoux. Le rire de l'autre garçon mourut rapidement et il porta une main dans le dos de Castiel.

"Hey… désolé de quoi? De t'être fait tourner en bourrique? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être… enfin, non, pas moi mais bon lui il est jamais désolé de rien."

"Non, je… j'aurais pu… j'aurais du…"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots s'embrouillaient et les yeux de Dean sur lui n'aidaient rien. L'endroit où était posé sa main le brûlait presque.

"Mec, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tout ce qui s'est passé, tout le monde était d'accord, et on s'est éclaté, où est le problème? Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais dormir alors que je me fais peloter? Ou que ça baise sur mon lit? Et tu croyais vraiment que je savais pas que t'étais là dans le vestiaire? Il m'avait envoyé un texto pour me prévenir que t'étais là. Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis baladé une plombe en slip au lieu de me changer direct? Mec, depuis le début je t'ai repéré me mater et ça me plait, la seule question c'était de savoir si t'allais te motiver à venir me parler avant que Benny fasse le premier pas."

Il avait enfin tourné la tête pour regarder le cheerleader et sa bouche s'était entrouverte. Il s'était un peu douté que Benny lui avait parlé de lui, évidemment. Surtout après l'avoir vu sur son lit, un sourire en coin en le regardant subir les assauts du cajun. Mais à ce moment, il avait surtout cru qu'ils se moquaient de lui, il ne se serait jamais douté que Dean était au courant, depuis le début. Il était donc si facile à repérer? Depuis le début, les deux garçons s'étaient joués de lui.

"Hey hey, j'entends les rouages tourner dans ton crane là. Arrête de te prendre la tête tu veux? Je te plais, je crois que c'est indéniable, Benny te plait, ou alors tu laisses n'importe qui te sucer comme ça… tu lui plais, il a une façon assez personnelle de le montrer mais il a sérieusement flashé sur toi, et moi… moi je commence à être un peu jaloux parce qu'à la base c'était moi que tu matais et j'ai presque rien eu encore."

Son sourire s'était fait joueur et la main qui reposait dans son dos était descendue se poser sur sa cuisse, serrant une seconde à travers son jean, envoyant un frisson dans le ventre du brun. Le cours avait disparu autour de lui, il devait se forcer pour ne serait-ce que s'inquiéter que quelqu'un les surprenne comme ça. Ce qui lui disait Dean… il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main pour les relever à nouveau vers ces yeux terriblement verts, brillants.

"Non tu…c'est…"

Encore une fois, les mots se mélangeaient, il secoua la tête en poussant un léger gémissement de frustration auquel Dean répondit par un nouveau petit rire. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de sa cuisse.

"Mec j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu peux faire. J'ai des copines dans l'équipe de cheerleaders qui mouillent leurs petites culottes dès que tu passes à côté en courant… La petite brunette à bouclettes, Masters, t'as juste un mot à dire et elle t'arrache ton futal. Et la connaissant, le mot ça pourrait être "pizza" que ça marcherait quand même. Crois-moi on est que trois gars pour douze filles, on a droit à toutes les discussions, et quand tu passes à côté ça tourne principalement autour de te retourner contre les gradins et de gouter à ta queue. Je peux pas dire que je suis pas d'accord avec elles, d'ailleurs."

Il haussa un sourcil engageant alors que sa main glissait un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et traçait de petits cercles sur la toile de son jean. En face, le brun avait distraitement passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, encore en train de tenter d'assimiler ce que lui disait Dean.

"J'ai envie de toi Cas', aussi simple que ça."

Le surnom avait été tellement évident, qu'il aurait dit que Dean l'avait utilisé toute sa vie. Ce simple mot provoqua un plus long frisson que tout ce que Dean avait dit avant, plus que sa main qui le caressait, et Castiel réussit enfin à lui rendre son sourire. Un sourire rapide, un peu crispé peut-être, mais un sourire tout de même. Et si avant il avait voulu lui parler, lui faire comprendre, maintenant il voulait juste l'embrasser, sentir ses mains sur sa peau, et ce serait sans doute mieux que tous les mots qui ne venaient pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ne s'était jamais posé la question. Etait-ce juste du désir, le bouillonnement de ses hormones, ou plus que ça? Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean, qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure quand l'autre garçon le regardait, était-ce la même chose qui le faisait frissonner quand il voyait Benny, quand il repensait à ses mains rugueuses? Il n'y avait pas pensé, à vrai dire il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Benny, sauf quand il était seul entre ses draps ou dans sa salle de bain, c'était plus sage.

Il releva la tête vers le prof, une seconde, il débitait toujours son cours avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. Les quelques autres élèves de l'amphi étaient éparpillés loin d'eux. Personne dans la pièce ne voyait la main de Dean qui caressait toujours sa cuisse sous la table. Et pourtant, ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment, et c'était sans doute ce qui émoustillait Castiel le plus. Ça et ce surnom qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles, cette invitation à faire partie de la vie de Dean, de leur vie à tous les deux. Ou du moins une invitation dans leur lit. Il n'y croyait toujours pas vraiment, d'ailleurs.

"C'est vrai, ce que tu viens de dire?"

Pas le fait que certaines cheerleaders avaient envie de lui arracher son pantalon, bien sûr, et Dean l'avait bien compris. Il poussa un léger soupir et se pencha un peu plus vers l'autre homme, serrant un peu plus sa cuisse.

"Je lui avais dit, que c'était la manière la plus con possible de t'aborder, et qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que tu te braques. Mais non, Monsieur est têtu comme une bourrique… oui, c'est vrai, Cas'. Laisse-nous une chance."

A nouveau, le surnom envoya une vague de chaleur dans son ventre. Il s'était subitement imaginé Dean le gémir à son oreille quand il s'enfonçait en lui, alors que la voix rocailleuse de Benny lui murmurait des choses en français, que ses larges mains caressaient ses hanches…

Il avait sans doute rougi, la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il venait de prendre une inspiration sifflante, et qu'il sentait plus que jamais la main de Dean reposer sur la toile de son pantalon. Dean esquissa un sourire et tendit l'autre main pour attraper le poignet de Castiel et poser sa main entre ses cuisses. Il entremêla leurs doigts et se mit à se masser l'entrejambe avec sa main. Le brun ravala difficilement sa salive, mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du profil de Dean qui faisait semblant d'écouter le prof, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cas' ne pouvait que se remémorer le moment où Benny s'était servi de lui, cette première fois dans le vestiaire. Ce moment où il s'était dit que cet homme pourrait sans doute lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Et voilà que Dean faisait de même, et loin d'être choqué d'être utilisé, forcé, il n'était que plus excité encore. Leur laisser une chance? Comment pourrait-il refuser.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il sentait le sexe de l'autre garçon se gorger sous ses doigts. Dean lui lança un sourire amusé et lâcha sa main pour ouvrir sa braguette, après un coup d'œil rapide autour d'eux. Il s'était un peu plus penché en avant pour dissimuler un maximum ce qu'ils faisaient sous la table et avait repris son stylo histoire de faire semblant de prendre des notes.

Cas hésita une seconde, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet alentours. Personne ne s'intéressait à eux, les autres élèves semblaient à moitié endormis, pour la plupart. La bouche de Castiel était sèche, sa tête semblait emplie de coton, il n'était même plus vraiment sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver. Un dernier haussement de sourcil aguicheur de l'autre garçon fit tomber ses dernières réserves et il glissa la main dans sa braguette ouverte. Il n'avait pas de sous-vêtements.

Le soupir qu'exhala Dean lui fit presque autant d'effet que de sentir son membre dur et brûlant contre sa paume. Une seconde où Dean se tortilla pour se libérer du tissu et Cas' put imprimer un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Il ne le lâcha que pour porter sa main à sa bouche et discrètement cracher dans sa paume en faisant mine de tousser, avant de la reposer sur son gland, étalant consciencieusement sa salive. Dean poussa un sourd ronronnement satisfait alors que Castiel reprenait ses caresses un peu plus vite. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, une autre fois il le ferait languir, il ferait durer ses caresses et le ferait jouir tout en douceur.

Pas maintenant, maintenant c'était rapide et efficace. Dean haletait déjà, la tête posée sur son bras, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui murmurer :

"T'as envie d'y mettre la bouche? J'adorerais jouir au fond de ta gorge…"

Castiel ravala difficilement sa salive. Pendant une seconde, il avait sérieusement considéré l'idée. En plein cours, avec une trentaine de personnes dans la pièce, il avait envisagé de le faire. S'il avait le cerveau un peu plus irrigué, il aurait sans doute rit de lui-même, ce mec le rendait fou. Sa bouche était sèche quand il répondit :

"Une autre fois…"

"J'y compte bien… hn… je compte pas te laisser filer de sitôt."

Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, maintenant que Castiel lui avait mis la main dessus, littéralement, il ne comptait pas non plus le lâcher. La phrase avait tout de même agréablement réchauffé son ventre et ses caresses se firent une seconde plus douces avant d'accélérer à nouveau. Il voulait le faire partir au plus vite, mais s'arrêta quand Dean lui posa la main sur le poignet.

"Attend, attend…"

Cas fronça les sourcils vers son voisin, inquiet pendant une seconde, mais le jeune homme se contenta de sortir son portable et se redresser un instant pour discrètement prendre un cliché de son sexe dur et brillant de salive et de liquide séminal, la main de Castiel serrée autour de sa base.

Cas' se doutait bien du destinataire du message que Dean était en train d'envoyer, et recommença ses va et vient rapides à peine eut il terminé de le rédiger. Il était maintenant en train d'imaginer Benny qui les regardait, et ça n'arrangeait rien à sa propre excitation. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours, et Castiel ne voulait pas partir sans avoir terminé ce qu'il avait commencé. Heureusement pour lui, Dean étouffait déjà ses soupirs pressés dans son bras, ne tournant la tête que pour lui murmurer :

"Putain Cas', t'arrêtes pas…"

Ce n'était de toute façon pas dans l'intention du brun qui savourait chacun de ses frissons, chaque sursaut. Son propre sexe était dur à lui en faire mal dans son jean, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La main de Dean toujours crispée sur sa cuisse lui suffisait amplement, et puis ils auraient bien le temps de s'occuper de lui, plus tard. Dans sa main, il le sentait se raidir encore plus, et Dean mordit son bras pour s'empêcher de réagir alors que trois jets de semence éclaboussaient le sol et le banc devant lui.

Cas' admirait le self control de l'autre garçon en caressant presque tendrement son membre qui perdait peu à peu de sa raideur dans sa main. A quelques mètres de lui, on n'aurait pas pu se douter de ce qui venait de se passer. Dean n'avait presque pas bougé, même si Cas' avait vu son dos se raidir, son visage toujours dans son bras comme n'importe quel autre élève qui s'ennuyait. Même maintenant qu'il reprenait son souffle après son orgasme, il gardait un visage impassible, seulement troublé par un sourire malicieux en direction de Castiel. Un instant plus tard, il se redressait et retournait son regard sur le prof, qui terminait son cours. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était discrètement en train de se rhabiller sous la table. A côté, Castiel ravala sa salive et se réajusta, histoire d'éviter que son érection ne soit trop flagrante en sortant de l'amphithéâtre, alors que sur l'estrade, le professeur venait enfin de sonner la fin du cours. Les deux garçons laissèrent le reste des élèves sortirent devant eux en rangeant tranquillement leurs affaire, pas la peine de se faire remarquer non plus.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, le couloir était déjà désert, le prof étant sorti par la porte du bas. Castiel hésita un instant, une petite seconde, sûrement pas assez longtemps pour bien peser le pour et le contre, mais son cerveau n'était sans doute pas assez irrigué pour avoir des réflexions complexes. La seconde passée il attrapa Dean qui marchait devant lui par le bras et le plaqua fermement contre le mur pour l'embrasser férocement. Le cheerleader ne se débattit pas, bien au contraire, et attrapa sa nuque et ses fesses pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Il avait imaginé des dizaines de fois embrasser Dean. Doucement, tendrement, violemment… il l'avait déjà fait oui, alors que l'autre homme était endormi, ou faisait semblant de l'être, ça n'avait rien à voir. Les baisers de Dean étaient affamés, joueurs, sa langue cherchait celle du brun et ses lèvres caressaient les siennes… il l'aurait embrassé des heures durant. Il ondulait légèrement des hanches, cherchant à tout prix un peu de friction sur son sexe dur, trop dur. Encore une fois, ils étaient dans un couloir, un lieu plus que public, ils avaient toutes les chances de se faire surprendre, et Castiel se découvrait un peu plus excité par ce danger chaque fois qu'il croisait Dean ou Benny. Il quitta ses lèvres essoufflé, et se força à s'éloigner avant de continuer en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Il avait cours, et Dean avait son entrainement, il le savait parfaitement. L'autre garçon se lécha distraitement les lèvres et lui lança ce demi sourire qui plaisait tant au brun.

"Je dois prendre ça pour un oui?"

Castiel esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête, et Dean reposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant se glisser hors de son étreinte.

"À très vite, alors…"

**XxX**

Dean avait refermé la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et jeté son sac dans un coin avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit avec son ordinateur portable. Il avait eu le temps de mettre de la musique et d'ouvrir un devoir quand Benny entra dans la pièce. Le cajun jeta ses chaussures et son sac et vint le rejoindre sur le lit, assis contre le mur pour que Dean vienne s'installer entre ses jambes. Le plus jeune s'exécuta et prit le temps de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à son travail, non sans savourer la carrure de l'autre homme autour de lui.

"Joli photo, doll…"

Dean sourit en coin en continuant de taper au clavier, évidemment qu'il avait apprécié, après tout ce n'était pas la première photo de ce genre qu'il lui avait envoyé en pleine journée. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Benny reprit :

"J'imagine que tu lui as parlé, du coup? Ou tu t'es juste approché et il s'est jeté sur ta queue?"

"Il s'appelle pas Laffitte, on a un peu parlé avant ouais. Plus moyen de reculer maintenant, il a l'air bien accroché."

"Le seul moment où je reculerais ce sera pour prendre de l'élan quand je m'occuperais de son petit cul, je croyais que tu le savais…"

"Je vérifie juste, t'es pas du genre partageur d'habitude."

"Lui c'est… pas pareil."

Dean hocha la tête. Pas la peine d'expliquer, il avait compris, et il ressentait la même chose. Le petit jeune avait déclenché quelque chose dans leur couple, et ce quelque chose ne laissait pas de place à la jalousie. Ils avaient tous les deux autant envie de lui, de son corps, et peut-être d'un peu plus… ils verraient, plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était peut-être stupide, mais pour la première fois, Castiel hésitait.  
Il était debout devant le miroir de sa penderie, en caleçon, et demeurait incapable de prendre une décision quant à la tenue qu'il allait enfiler pour faire son jogging du matin.  
D'habitude, il se contentait d'un survêtement d'une seule couleur qui ne lui allait pas, mais avait le mérite d'être confortable.  
Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il savait qu'il serait observé, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il se sache étrange, il essayait autant que possible de ne pas attirer l'attention.  
Mais il savait que Dean serait là, et ça lui nouait le ventre d'appréhension. Il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaître devant lui dans cet accoutrement disgracieux, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à établir le contact.  
D'un coup d’œil, il constata que l'heure continuait de tourner et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait de rater l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Bien que cela pourrait résoudre son problème vestimentaire, ça donnerait l'impression à Dean qu'il l'évitait – encore.  
Il se détailla dans la glace, très critique envers son physique. Dean avait dit qu'il l'appréciait.  
Comment faire pour que ce soit toujours le cas ?

Les membres de l'équipe des cheerleaders finissaient leurs échauffements lorsque Castiel apparut près de la bordure du terrain, faisant le tour à petites foulées, comme tous les mercredi.  
Dean avait passé son temps à guetter son arrivée, et pourtant ce fût Meg qui le remarqua la première. Elle s'éloigna du reste du groupe, et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean releva la tête.  
\- Hey, handsome !  
Castiel s'arrêta, jetant à la nouvelle venue un regard franchement surpris. Celle-ci lui sourit, prédatrice.  
\- Je m'appelle Meg. C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Castiel, répondit mécaniquement ce dernier sans laisser paraître qu'il était un peu intimidé.  
La jolie brune s'approcha.  
\- Castiel ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à un truc comme...Clarence, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es plutôt mignon, tu sais ?  
De là où il était – c'est à dire loin de la scène – Dean les surveillait, sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ; il voyait l'embarras de Cas, ses joues rouges, et le sourire flatté qu'il esquissait. Il portait un t-shirt collé à son torse par la sueur, et un short de cycliste qui était, de l'avis de Dean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus indécent. Il n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup voir la jeune femme lui tourner autour alors qu'il s'était fait tout beau pour lui, et pour lui seul.  
Lorsque Meg revînt, elle arborait un air triomphant. L'une des cheerleaders lui demanda :  
\- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?  
\- Non, on a joué au scrabble, rétorqua l'autre, sarcastique.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?, interrogea une autre fille.  
\- Pas grand chose, avoua Meg en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je l'ai désarçonné.  
Elle rit.  
\- C'était adorable.  
Dean fit la moue et se tourna vers les gradins.  
Tout en haut, penché sur la balustrade, Benny ne le regardait pas. Les yeux plissés, l'expression soucieuse et dure, il fixait la silhouette de Castiel qui se remettait en route.

Une fois rentré, Castiel retira son t-shirt. Il était un peu déçu, mais pas tant que ça.  
Même si c'était assez inattendu, le fait que Meg vienne lui parler lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait trouvé idiot, parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, parce qu'il était maladroit et inexpérimenté dans ce genre de situation ; pourtant elle lui avait tout de même glissé son numéro de téléphone, et il avait apprécié qu'elle soit aussi directive. C'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait.  
Pas assez cependant pour oublier Dean et Benny. Mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de ses sentiments à l'égard de ces deux-là, ni quelle attitude adopter. Il préférait voir ce qui allait se passer, sans influer sur les évènements.  
Quelque part, il était assez trouillard, il en était conscient.   
Fatigué de se poser des questions, pris des fringues de rechange et partit prendre une douche.  
Une fois sous le jet d'eau tiède, c'était comme si les incertitudes glissaient sur lui et disparaissaient dans le siphon.  
Une main posée sur le mur recouvert de carrelage, l'autre autour de sa queue, il se branlait nerveusement pour évacuer son stress et sa culpabilité. La tête penchée, il laissait le jet plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne et l'eau dégouliner sur son visage, goutter de son menton ; les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières closes, il pensait à Dean. De beaux yeux verts brillants rivés sur lui. Ses lèvres pulpeuses l'embrassant avec ardeur. Son corps chaud contre le sien, se pressant, se cambrant. Sa main glissant entre ses cuisses pour lui offrir une caresse ferme, sans le brusquer, juste pour l'encourager.  
Il s'entendit gémir. Ses hanches tremblèrent ; ce fantasme ne lui suffisait plus.  
Secrètement, il évoqua Benny, ses mains sur sa taille, possessives, puissantes. Les baisers dans son cou, la barbe qui râpe contre sa peau, ses dents inscrivant leur marque sur sa peau. Le parfum musqué de l'étreinte, les cris de Dean tandis qu'il se glisse dans l'étroitesse chaude et humide de son petit cul. Le grondement rauque de Benny, sa poitrine vibrant contre son dos, tandis qu'il s'enfonce, qu'il se moule contre lui. Être au milieu et se laisser bercer par le mouvement de va et vient entre ses fesses se répercutant entre les cuisses de Dean, l'excitation qui grimpe, la chaleur du cocon qu'ils forment à eux trois, parfaitement emboîtés...  
Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que, perdu dans ses rêveries érotiques, il avait fait dériver son majeur sous ses bourses, sur cette zone sensible près de l'anus. Il joua un instant avec l'idée de se tripoter à cet endroit, pour voir ce que ça faisait. Cependant, même s'il se sentait capable de prendre Dean par derrière, il avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse faire la même chose avec lui. Ça avait un côté un peu dégoûtant qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.  
Il traça des cercles autour, curieux de découvrir cette partie de son corps qu'il ne touchait presque jamais. Les poils étaient fins et soyeux à cet endroit, toutefois il aurait aimé que ce soit plus lisse. N'était-ce pas...moche d'avoir des poils à cet endroit...même si c'était naturel ? L'était-ce ? Est-ce que, quand on est gay, on est sensé se raser ?  
Il n'était pas friand de pornographie, et il n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il en était chez Dean et Benny – bien qu'il les ait vu nus tous les deux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se comparer, pour ne pas paraître plus étrange qu'il ne l'est déjà.   
Comment devenir désirable ? Comment mériter l'attention dont il était avide ?  
Il n'avait jamais été calculateur en séduction – ni très séducteur, par ailleurs – et il ignorait comment leurs plaire. Alors qu'il le voulait, il le voulait tellement.  
La sodomie, une étape à franchir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé porté par les sensations. Mais en repensant aux mains de Benny sur lui, aux mots qu'ils avaient échangé, sa force, la vigueur de ses coups de rein...  
Il ne pourrait pas résister à l'attrait de la nouveauté et de l'expérience. Et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'il était vierge, célibataire depuis longtemps, et cela remettait en question beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ses désirs, qui prenaient un aspect dichotomique – dominer l'autre, se soumettre à son plaisir. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à gérer tout ça.  
Le relationnel n'était pas son fort.  
Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Benny sonna à la porte de son appartement.

Le cajun attendait patiemment derrière la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné par l'expression de stupeur qu'afficha Castiel quelques secondes en le voyant, avant de reprendre un air impassible.  
Ce qui le surprenait, en revanche, c'était que le jeune homme semblait sortir tout juste de la douche, et ses cheveux collés sur sa tête par l'eau, qui gouttait sur ses épaules, lui donnait un air de chiot triste absolument attendrissant.  
Le sentiment désagréable qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt en le voyant discuter avec Meg commença à fondre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Castiel sur un ton neutre.  
Et Benny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise, parce qu'il le devinait mal à l'aise, pourtant rien ne transparaissait. Avec Dean, il agissait de manière plus spontanée, parce que ce dernier lui faisait perdre son calme apparent, avec son charme et son caractère sociable.  
Les choses étaient différentes avec Benny.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?  
Le brun s'écarta sans renâcler, mais son froncement de sourcils parlait pour lui. Le cajun passa le seuil et en profita pour regarder où il était : Castiel avait le privilège, contrairement à Dean, d'habiter dans un appartement. Ce n'était pas très grand, toutefois l'espace avait été dégagé un maximum : il y avait beaucoup d'étagères et de placard, et tout était bien rangé, ce qui donnait l'impression de place vide. On retrouvait bien la manie de Castiel pour l'ordre et la propreté ; comme quoi un simple intérieur peut en dire beaucoup sur son habitant.  
Il y avait un canapé clic-clac, sur lequel Benny s'assit sans cérémonie, se demandant si c'était l'endroit où Castiel dormait. Il aimait l'idée de laisser une trace, de laisser une odeur ici, de sorte que le jeune homme pense à lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Il sourit et fixa Castiel, qui était resté debout.  
\- Tu veux un café, ou quelque chose ?, proposa Cas, sans préciser ce qu'il entendait par « quelque chose ».  
Benny tapota le coussin à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Cette fois, il vit très clairement Castiel se raidir et rougir, ce qui l'amusa. Il n'avait certes pas le pouvoir d'attraction de Dean, mais, à sa façon, il savait aussi le faire réagir à sa présence.   
Castiel finit par s'asseoir, ne voulait certainement pas se montrer impoli. Il se sentait bizarrement excité et nerveux, parce qu'il avait fini par prendre conscience de ses désirs. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas que Benny le sache. C'était honteux.  
Il tripota machinalement l'ourlet de son peignoir, et le cajun susurra :  
\- Ne stresse pas. Je ne vais pas te manger.  
Castiel aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il ne stressait pas, mais nier une évidence aussi flagrante n'aurait fait que le ridiculiser.  
\- Je vais me répéter, mais je me pose vraiment la question : pourquoi es-tu là ?, souffla Cas à brûle-pourpoint.  
Soudain, Benny se pencha sur lui, glissant une main entre ses genoux découverts.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, gronda-t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.  
Cas s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés, dans un petit bruit humide. Benny agrippa sa nuque et revînt à l'assaut. Son autre main remonta entre les cuisses encore mouillée de la douche, et ne tarda pas à trouver...un sous-vêtement.  
\- Ah..., soupira Benny, déçu, en baissant le nez tandis qu'il soulevait le pan du peignoir, contemplant ainsi un boxer Calvin Klein noir.  
Castiel se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. En entendant la sonnette, il s'était empressé d'enfiler ça...dans l'espoir que son visiteur, contre touts attente, ne soit personne d'autre que Dean. Mais évidemment, celui-ci n'avait pas terminé son entraînement...  
La main large de Benny empoigna son entrejambe, et il gémit, autant à cause du contact qu'à cause de la vision de sa paume, de ses doigts, pressés contre le tissu, avec dessous sa chair, sa chaleur.  
Les lèvres de Benny chatouillèrent sa gorge, sa barbe frottant contre la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.  
\- _Pretty boy_..., ronronna la voix du cajun en roulant le r.  
Cas se détendit et vînt contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il caressa son torse.  
\- La dernière fois..., commença Castiel, énigmatique.  
\- Oui ?, fit Benny en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller.  
\- Tu as dis que tu me souillerais, chuchota Cas.  
Benny se figea, surpris par ses paroles osées.  
\- Que tu étalerais ta semence sur moi, continua le brun en caressant son ventre lentement.  
Sa main descendit plus au sud.  
\- Ou, si je préférais, tu t'occuperais de mon petit cul vierge. C'est ce que tu as dis, termina Castiel, avec sensualité en léchant ses lèvres asséchées par le désir.  
\- _Naughty boy_  !, gronda Benny, un éclat de passion brutale dans le regard.  
Il renversa brusquement Cas dans le canapé pour le couvrir de son corps, échangeant avec lui un baiser brûlant qui dura plusieurs minutes, tout en coups de langue avides et geignements.  
Les doigts de Cas dans ses cheveux acheva de le convaincre de l'intérêt que lui portait ce dernier. Il donna un coup de rein entre les cuisses du jeune homme, le faisant couiner sous la pression de son érection massive, sous le jeans.  
\- Ne me tente pas, menaça-t-il. J'ai très envie de te mettre à quatre pattes et de te _fourrer_ exactement comme le mérite un petit allumeur tel que toi, de te pilonner jusqu'à faire de toi une chienne en chaleur _qui n'attend que ça_  !  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'une poussée puissante qui lui provoqua un râle de frustration, montrant toute l'ampleur de sa luxure. Cas en était évidemment affamé, et l'accueillit avec un soupir satisfait ; il se mit à haleter, son sexe se gonflant à mesure qu'il frottait contre le bas-ventre de Benny.  
\- Je vais prendre ta virginité, murmura le cajun en lui léchant l'intérieur de l'oreille. Prouve-moi que tu es un vrai mec en prenant ma queue, _Pretty boy_ , en la gardant bien au chaud dans ce mignon petit cul que tu as, et qui ne demande qu'à être défoncé comme il faut !  
A nouveau, Castiel gémit, complètement excité. Benny se redressa et le fit rouler sur le ventre, pour asseoir sa dominance ; il se pressa davantage contre Cas, dénudant sa verge dure et les fesses chaudes afin de les mettre rapidement en contact.  
\- Je vais te la _mettre_ , promis Benny en coulant sa queue contre la raie, sans jamais chercher à le pénétrer pour l'instant.  
Castiel perdit son sang froid, cria et jouit dans un violent sursaut qui prouva, s'il était besoin, l'étendue de son inexpérience.  
Benny se mit à rire, un son agréable qui vibrait dans le dos de Cas, son souffle caressant sa gorge.  
\- Tu es très sexy, le complimenta-t-il en descendant le peignoir sur son épaule, afin de l'y embrasser.  
Castiel cacha son visage brûlant dans le coussin.  
Benny l'enlaça étroitement.  
Après quelques instants, Cas tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux respirer, et Benny se décolla de lui.  
\- Hn ?, fit Castiel, un peu désappointé.  
Il commençait tout juste à apprécier leur proximité que déjà, il y mettait fin.  
Mais Benny n'en avait pas terminé. Il le fit rouler sur le flanc gauche, et, placé derrière lui, lui souleva une cuisse. Puis, plaçant son téléphone au niveau de l'entrejambe, il glissa son érection sous les bourses de Castiel.  
Celui-ci frissonna en voyant l'énorme membre entre ses jambes, et grogna sans énergie :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je prend une photo souvenir, déclara Benny en s'exécutant.  
Il mordilla le cou de Cas et remonta le portable au niveau de leurs visages. Il tapa un rapide sms sous les yeux aux paupières lourdes de Cas, relâchant sa cuisse. Le jeune homme referma les jambes, emprisonnant le sexe dur de Benny.  
Ce dernier envoya son message, puis se lova confortablement dans le fond du canapé, tout contre le dos d'un Castiel épuisé par l'exercice et le trop plein d'émotions ; d'une main, le cajun caressa le ventre sali du brun en savourant par de petits mouvements lents le frottement de sa queue entre les cuisses serrées.  
\- Ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Ce n'était qu'un premier round, et je compte bien tenir mes promesses...

\- Ya ton portable qui sonne !, s'exclama Jess, une des cheerleaders de l'équipe de Dean.  
Peu gênée, elle s'empara du téléphone posé sur le banc pour lire le sms à haute voix :  
\- Ça dit « Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va le faire sans toi. ». Faire quoi ?  
\- Laisse ça !, s'énerva Dean en lui arrachant des mains.  
Il se détourna en rougissant, ouvrant l'image jointe. Automatiquement, il sentit une érection se former dans son short en regardant la photographie obscène de l'entrejambe de Castiel, son sexe au repos, son ventre brillant de sperme, et la verge triomphante de Benny, fièrement dressée, prête à lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Après avoir jouit aussi violemment, Castiel s'était endormi dans les bras de Benny.  
Le sommeil de Cas était à la fois lourd et poreux. Son excitation était réelle, mais il imaginait une toute autre situation, et n'avait pas conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un fantasme...  
Dans son rêve, Castiel était assis à califourchon sur Benny et caressait avec curiosité son corps, tout à la découverte de cet autre.   
Son torse n'avait rien d'androgyne, il était clairement un homme, musclé, avec des poils. Au lieu de le dégoûter, cela l'émoustillait, parce que le cajun bandait pour lui, contre ses fesses, gros et brûlant, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa virilité. Dans ses yeux bleu glacier brillait un désir sauvage, celui de le ravager, de violer son intimité de toute les façons possibles, de le faire sien. Un feu dévastateur courrait dans ses veines, une passion à assouvir...  
Il embrassa ses lèvres et joua avec son désir en se frottant contre lui, tentateur.  
\- _Horny_...siffla le cajun, appréciateur.  
Quelque chose s'introduisit entre les fesses de Castiel et le pénétra sans prévenir. Il sursauta, parce que ça glissait facilement, que ça pouvait même être agréable et qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Après tout, c'était bien plus simple de se laisser bercer ainsi...   
Une angoisse irrationnelle le prit de perdre sa masculinité, transperçant le nuage de coton dans lequel il flottait. C'était idiot, mais il se rebella contre cette idée en se resserrant sur le doigt en lui :  
\- Non !  
\- Si, gronda Benny. Tu vas la prendre dans le cul, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
C'était autoritaire, et Castiel frémit. Alors Benny adoucit le ton de sa voix :  
\- C'est toi qui l'a réclamé, _Pretty boy_...  
Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, et Cas se laissa faire, la culpabilité refluant – pourquoi Dean n'est pas là ? Et s'il se mettait en colère ? - et le conflit de soumission disparaissant sous le plaisir lascif d'être occupé par des soins délicats. Il se cambra contre Benny en gémissant, sans se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait, et son amant sourit en frottant son nez contre son cou.  
\- J'adore quand tu t'abandonnes comme ça à moi. C'est tellement plus facile pour Dean de t'avoir, alors que moi, je dois toujours te pousser un peu...

Cas gémit dans son sommeil, à la limite de se réveiller. Benny ralentit ses caresses sur leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais activa l'ondulation de ses doigts humides entre ses fesses étonnamment accueillantes. Il serra les dents lorsque les cuisses du brun se contractèrent sur sa queue, provocant un spasme dans son bas-ventre.  
Ce petit nerd était tellement érotique, une fois déshabillé.  
Pour le récompenser, il lui chuchota de nouvelles insanités (« Je vais te besogner à toute allure. ») dans l'oreille, qu'il mordilla gentiment.  
Soudain son téléphone vibra ; il s'en empara.  
« Puis-je entrer ? », demandait le sms. Et ça avait quelque chose de presque délicat, de demander ainsi la permission, comme s'il ne voulait pas les interrompre dans un moment d'intimité.  
Mais ils en avaient pourtant discuté, et jamais Benny ne voudrait laisser Dean à l'écart. Il répondit « Dépêche-toi ».  
Alors il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois ci, Cas' ne peut plus reculer... pas maintenant que Dean est enfin dans sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfouh je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre-là, pour me faire pardonner, pleiiiin de porn.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean ne s'était ni douché ni changé, il était parti comme une fusée à la fin de l'entrainement, manquant de faire tomber Jo en la faisant redescendre du haut de la pyramide un peu vite. Il était entré dans le studio toujours en short et t-shirt aux couleurs de leur équipe, le portable à la main. Malgré les discussions qu'ils avaient eues, il avait, une seconde, craint les déranger. Après tout, il avait eu son moment seul avec Castiel, il ne voulait pas refuser la même chose à Benny, et surtout il ne voulait pas effaroucher Castiel. Malgré ce qui s'était passé dans l'amphi, il était toujours un peu timide, stressé, et Dean avait toujours peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Surtout qu'il connaissait Benny et savait que le tact, ce n'était absolument pas dans sa nature.

Et pourtant, Benny l'avait enjoint à entrer dans l'appartement et Dean n'avait pas plus fait de manières. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir trop le brusquer, la photo que Benny lui avait envoyé l'avait sérieusement excité et renouvelé l'envie d'avoir Castiel entre eux deux. Ou dans n'importe quelle autre position, d'ailleurs, mais l'avoir.

Le studio sentait le sexe, et la seule chose qui trainait sur le sol était un tas formé d'un peignoir et d'un boxer noir. Sur le canapé-lit, Benny reposait son portable par terre après l'avoir vaguement essuyé sur sa chemise. Il était encore tout habillé, jean et caleçon tout juste suffisamment baissés pour libérer son érection, glissée entre les cuisses de Castiel. Castiel qui visiblement s'était endormi, lui, complètement nu et le ventre encore tâché de sa jouissance.

"Oh, tu me l'as déjà épuisé?"

Benny se contenta de lui lancer ce sourire dont il avait l'habitude, celui qui avait tendance à chauffer agréablement le ventre de Dean, quand il regardait dans ces yeux bleus brillants de promesses. Dean prit le temps de regarder, après tout Cas' les avait déjà vu nus, mais lui il n'avait eu que son imagination et ce jogging trop grand qu'il portait quand il courrait. Il avait jeté un œil une fois ou deux quand il l'avait surpris en train de nager, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester sur le bord à juste mater.

Leur troisième larron, malgré ses vêtements toujours un peu trop grands, mal coupés, était gaulé comme un dieu grec. En le voyant habillé, Dean avait eu la distincte impression qu'il était plus fin que lui, moins musclé. Il avait eu tort. Il savait pourtant, que Cas' faisait de la course et de la natation presque religieusement. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ce sport aurait taillé son corps. Mais il fut quand même très joyeusement étonné en le voyant endormi dans les bras de son amant, nu et offert à ses yeux. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses biceps, ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, il voulait juste passer ses mains sur son corps, suivre celles de Benny qui caressaient son ventre qui se soulevait tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration.

Dean ravala sa salive et porta la main à son short pour se rajuster. La scène était superbe, obscène, excitante et il serait bien resté à les regarder si Benny ne lui avait pas fait signe de s'approcher. Sans même y réfléchir le cheerleader s'avança et s'agenouilla près du clic-clac, où Benny l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser férocement. La position n'était pas la plus confortable, avec Castiel entre eux, mais Dean pouvait le sentir souffler contre son ventre, et le baiser de son mec était brûlant. Benny était sérieusement excité par la situation et si l'imposante érection qu'il frottait toujours entre les cuisses de Castiel n'était pas une preuve suffisante, ce baiser en était une de plus.

En quelques secondes à peine, Dean était essoufflé contre ses lèvres et l'endroit où ses doigts calleux s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque le chauffait agréablement. Une seconde plus tard, Benny lâcha sa nuque pour agripper une poignée de cheveux clairs et le tira en arrière. Un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Tu me réveille la belle au bois dormant, Doll? Histoire qu'il profite un peu…"

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil et Dean baissa les yeux vers Cas' qui dormait toujours, allongé à moitié sur Benny. Le cajun, lui, avait à nouveau empoigné une fesse du plus jeune et repris ses coups de reins entre ses cuisses, plus férocement. Dean se lécha distraitement les lèvres en le regardant faire un instant, avant de se pencher sur Castiel et attraper son menton pour l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Cas' entrouvrit les lèvres et un gémissement se perdit entre celles de Dean. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et passa doucement sa langue sur la sienne. Un instant de ce traitement plus tard, Castiel s'agitait légèrement et Dean s'éloigna d'un souffle à peine pour le laisser se réveiller. Le brun papillonna des yeux avant de faire le point dans ceux de Dean.

La première chose que Castiel vit quand il se réveilla, ce fut les yeux verts pétillants de Dean, son sourire gourmand. Ses joues s'échauffèrent instantanément, derrière lui, il sentait toujours la carrure massive de Benny, en sueur tout contre lui, son sexe imposant serré entre ses cuisses. Il se sentait durcir à nouveau sous le regard affamé de Dean, les caresses de Benny sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, et surtout son membre qui frottait contre ses bourses, son bassin qui claquait contre ses fesses. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une seconde  que Dean serait jaloux, qu'il ne voudrait pas, quand il voyait ses yeux affamés maintenant.

"Allez on se bouge, je veux une place."

Dean avait ce sourire qui avait tendance à donner des papillons dans le ventre de Cas'. Il sursauta quand Benny lui donna une légère claque sur les fesses, du moins légère pour Benny et ses grandes paluches, et se releva du clic-clac pour pouvoir le déplier. Subitement tout devenait réel, ils allaient le faire… tous les trois. Depuis que Benny était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il s'était juste laissé porter. Maintenant…

Terriblement conscient de sa nudité, il s'échina à déplier le canapé alors que Benny était allé trouver son petit ami pour lui retirer son uniforme, balader ses mains sur son torse et embrasser son cou. Dean quant à lui termina de baisser le pantalon et le boxer du cajun, en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Castiel qui retirait la housse du canapé et remettait les oreillers en place.

Une fois le lit en place, il ne savait plus où se mettre, et se contenta de rester debout à côté, les mains croisées sur son entrejambe. Sans doute un peu stupide, étant donné ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, mais il n'était toujours pas vraiment sûr de la conduite à tenir. Il avait encore l'impression de déranger, malgré ce que Dean lui avait dit, et ce que Benny lui avait… montré.

Il essayait de ne pas fixer le couple à quelques pas de lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Comme cette première fois, dans le vestiaire, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le spectacle, il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Sauf que cette fois ci, s'il n'avait pas ce frisson d'inquiétude de se faire repérer, il savait qu'il pouvait les rejoindre à tout moment, et rien que la pensée lui réchauffait le ventre. A cet instant, il aurait pu se glisser dans le dos de Dean, se lover contre ses fesses, rejoindre les lèvres de Benny dans son cou et passer les mains entre leurs corps brûlants. Malgré tout, ses pieds semblaient figés au sol, il ne pouvait que les regarder, en silence.

Les deux hommes avaient beau être assez semblables quand on les croisait dans les couloirs de la fac, en les voyants nus comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents. Dean était un athlète, chacun de ses muscles était ciselé comme sur une statue grecque, et son torse totalement imberbe ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. C'était une œuvre d'art.

Benny, au contraire, n'avait ni les muscles taillés à la serpe ni la grâce de l'acrobate. Lui n'était pas dans l'équipe de cheerleaders, il ne courait pas, ne faisait pas de natation, le seul sport qu'il pratiquait religieusement était la baston derrière les gradins, avec les deux ou trois assez stupides pour le traiter de pédé assez haut pour qu'il entende. Si Dean rappelait à Castiel une œuvre d'art, Benny lui était un fauve, une bête qui exhalait cette beauté sauvage qu'ont les lames effilées et les feux de forêt. Quand il le voyait, il ressentait cette envie folle, comme celle que l'on ressent quand on s'approche trop prêt du bord du gouffre. L'envie de sauter dans le vide, l'envie de toucher le tigre.

Son ventre n'était pas plat, son torse pas imberbe, et pourtant, maintenant, il faisait monter l'eau à la bouche de Castiel chaque fois qu'il le voyait, chaque fois qu'une de ses larges mains attrapait quelque chose, chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix râpeuse et son accent cajun, chaque fois que ses yeux bleu océan se fixaient dans les siens.   

A cet instant, sa bouche était plutôt sèche, à les voir se frotter paresseusement l'un contre l'autre, à les entendre haleter sous les caresses. Son regard s'était posé sur une main de Benny qui reposait possessivement sur une fesse de Dean. Il fixait les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau blanche et parsemée de taches de rousseur et ressentit soudainement une bouffée de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Envie, jalousie peut-être.

Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient invité, ils l'avaient entrainé dans leurs jeux, et maintenant… maintenant ils n'allaient pas le laisser de côté. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et Dean tourna la tête vers lui, avec un sourire amusé. Derrière lui, Benny avait plissé les yeux et souriait à son tour, seulement chez lui, le sourire donnait le frisson, un mélange d'anticipation et d'inquiétude.

"Doll, on est égoïstes, on squatte chez lui et on reste tous les deux dans notre coin…"

Castiel frissonna de haut en bas, finalement, avoir la totale attention des deux garçons était plus que déstabilisant. Et il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'être le centre de tous les regards. Surtout des regards affamés comme ceux-là.

Il réprima son instinct premier qui lui criait de reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche quand les deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui et leva le menton d'un air défiant. Dean était venu lui attraper la main et l'embrasser, sucer ses doigts d'un air joueur, alors que Benny finissait d'enlever sa chemise et jetait quelque chose sur le lit. Castiel crut d'abord que c'était son portable, toujours par terre, mais un coup d'œil lui apprit que c'était une petite bouteille. Du lubrifiant, sans doute, ce qui expliquerait l'état poisseux de ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, encore une fois rattrapé par la réalité de la chose. Ils avaient tout prévu, ou du moins Benny l'avait fait, et il avait bien l'intention de s'occuper de son cul ce soir, comme il lui avait promis. Et loin de l'effrayer, comme elle devrait vu la taille de l'engin qu'il comptait lui mettre, l'idée avait plutôt tendance à l'exciter encore un peu plus. Allié à la perspective d'avoir enfin Dean, comme il en avait tant de fois rêvé, son cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure.

Benny s'était assis sur le bord du lit déplié et se recula vers le milieu du matelas avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui. Encore une fois, ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient comme un loup fixe un morceau de viande rendaient Cas' terriblement conscient de son corps nu. Ils étaient là, dans sa petite chambre, sur son clic-clac défoncé et son drap-housse noir avec un trou et quelques tâches qui se voyaient beaucoup trop.

D'ailleurs, le cajun avait l'œil dessus quand Dean tira Castiel par le poignet pour l'amener entre eux sur le lit. Il était à nouveau contre Benny, respirait son odeur mâle, fauve, mais cette fois, Dean était dans son dos, embrassait sa nuque, passait ses mains sur ses hanches, sur son torse. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard il était de nouveau dur contre la cuisse de Benny. Quelques secondes de plus et sa respiration s'était fait haletante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter contre la cuisse de l'autre homme. Derrière lui, il sentait Dean prendre son rythme, et il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'avoir un sexe d'homme frotter contre ses fesses pourrait être aussi excitant.

"Mais c'est qu'on était pressé, boy. Tu vas nous laisser nous amuser un peu ou tu me craches encore sur le ventre tout de suite?"

Le brun sourit timidement et baissa la tête devant la taquinerie du cajun. Pour ne rien arranger, Dean émit un petit rire à son oreille, tout en passant à nouveau une main sur ses fesses. Il ravala difficilement sa salive avant d'attraper la nuque de Benny pour l'embrasser, alors que de l'autre main il tirait sur le poignet de Dean pour poser sa main sur son entrejambe. Un grognement surpris résonna entre ses lèvres, et Benny répondit férocement à son baiser, caressant sa langue alors que Dean empoignait sa queue. Un instant plus tard, Benny avait repris le contrôle et lâché un Castiel haletant mais assez fier de lui.

"Ça dépend, si vous vous motivez à faire quelque chose, j'aurais peut-être pas à me faire jouir en me frottant sur toi comme un chien sur le facteur…"

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue, mais il en avait marre d'être une victime apeurée de leurs jeux. Ils étaient venus pour lui, après tout, ils l'avaient poursuivi, il y avait bien une raison. Le sourire de Benny s'était agrandi, il était gourmand, affamé presque. Il attrapa Castiel par l'épaule pour le retourner face à Dean qui en profita pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sauvagement. Il sentait Benny s'approcher de son oreille, frotter une seconde sa barbe rêche contre son cou avant d'empoigner une poignée de ses cheveux courts et l'éloigner des lèvres avides de Dean pour murmurer :

"T'inquiète pas, boy, on va bien s'occuper de toi, quand j'en aurais fini avec ton petit cul tu te rappelleras de moi toute la semaine. Et la semaine prochaine tu reviendras en couinant pour que je te baise encore comme une chienne."

Castiel ravala difficilement sa salive. L’inquiétude de ce qui allait se passer, d’avoir mal, était grande, et pourtant il ne pouvait lutter contre l’excitation qui montait toujours plus dans son ventre. Il n’avait pu retenir le sursaut qui l’avait fait se frotter un rien plus contre Dean, qui riait doucement en promenant sa langue dans son cou couvert de chair de poule.

"On dirait que ça l'intéresse…"

"Evidemment que ça l'intéresse, sous ses airs de pas y toucher il a au moins autant faim de bite que toi, Doll."

La voix râpeuse à son oreille lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, mais sans doute pas autant que la large main qui venait caresser ses fesses avec insistance. Il se crispa une seconde quand un des doigts du cajun vint se glisser entre elles pour passer sur son anneau. Encore ce relent d'inquiétude. Il pouvait voir, pourtant, à quel point Dean prenait son pied quand Benny le baisait comme ça, il en avait été témoin privilégié. Mais si l'idée lui plaisait toujours autant, subir lui-même les assauts d'un mec, surtout un mec comme Benny, lui faisait toujours un peu peur.

Derrière lui, Benny émit un petit bruit agacé de le sentir si crispé, et remonta sa main dans le bas du dos du brun pour le gratouiller un instant. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son oreille avant de murmurer, comme s'il ne voulait pas que d'autres l'entendent :

"Détend-toi, kid, je veux pas te faire mal."

Castiel hocha doucement la tête, en perdant les mains dans les cheveux de Dean qui s'était blottit contre lui, continuait de lécher et d'embrasser son cou, descendant parfois jusqu'à un téton. Il tentait de se concentrer là-dessus, sur les frissons de plaisir que lui procuraient sa langue chaude, ses légers coups de dents sur sa peau ultra-sensible. Malgré tout, et bien qu'il continue à onduler des hanches entre eux, frottant son sexe toujours si dur contre le ventre de Dean, et ses fesses contre le membre brûlant de Benny, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

"Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie, boy. Une fois que je serais dedans tu pourras plus te passer de ma queue, tu viendras me supplier que je te remplisse. Y'a pas dix minutes tu faisais de jolis petits bruits quand je t'ai mis mes doigts, et je peux te dire que ça passait tout seul, alors relax…"

Il ponctua sa tirade d'une claque sur le fessier déjà rougi de Cas' alors que ses mots faisaient son chemin dans sa tête. Alors, ce qu'il avait senti, il ne l'avait pas rêvé, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Dans son rêve, les doigts de Benny lui avaient fait un bien fou, et pourtant. Il aurait aimé être conscient pour sa première fois. Mais Benny ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ses questionnements, il s'amusait à frotter son gland entre ses fesses, sans jamais tenter plus.

Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la façon de se relaxer, puisque Dean s'était redressé pour passer par-dessus lui et venir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Benny. Le temps que Cas dépose un baiser sur son ventre à proximité, Dean s'était remis en face de lui et lui lançait un clin d'œil avant de descendre le long de son torse, traçant son chemin à coups de langue. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner quand il comprit ce qui se passait, et Benny, dans son dos, faisait de même, suivant sa colonne vertébrale à coup de baisers alors qu'une de ses mains écartait ses fesses.

Il ne sut pas vraiment lequel l'avait touché le premier. Peut-être en même temps, en tout cas, il avait mis un moment à démêler les sensations qui l'avaient assailli. Dean l'avait pris en bouche, lentement, passant presque tendrement sa langue sur son gland, et Benny glissait la sienne entre ses fesses, tout aussi lentement. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta comme paralysé, incapable de faire autre chose qu'émettre un gémissement qui ne fit qu'encourager les deux garçons à continuer leurs caresses.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean le regardait, avalant sa queue presque jusqu'à la garde. Un nouveau cri passa les lèvres de Castiel qui attrapa une poignée de cheveux clairs et se mit à onduler des hanches pour se voir aller et venir entre ses lèvres gourmandes. Derrière lui, Benny avait resserré sa prise sur son fessier et suivait ses mouvements pour ne jamais le lâcher. Sa barbe griffait sa peau fine, et à chaque coup de langue il tentait de forcer un peu plus son anneau.

Castiel ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que gémir, et fixer les lèvres pleines de Dean serrer son membre. Comme dans ses rêves, mieux que dans ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé chaque fois qu'il se branlait sous la douche ou dans ce même lit était en train de réaliser, à une addition près, et cette addition lui faisait découvrir des sensations délicieuses. Instinctivement, il passa son autre bras derrière lui et posa une main dans la nuque de Benny, le pressant encore un peu plus contre lui, alors que ses cris montaient en puissance.

Il avait à peine réalisé qu'un doigt humide venait de le pénétrer, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ces caresses continuent. Il voulait jouir au fond de la gorge de Dean, et sans doute, dans un petit coin de son cerveau qu'il n'écoutait pas encore, il voulait se faire emplir par quelque chose d'un peu plus conséquent qu'un bout de langue et une phalange.

Le brun poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort quand Benny poussa son doigt un rien plus loin, cherchant l'endroit qui le ferait crier. Il mordilla légèrement une de ses fesses, comme une récompense, et posa sa main libre sur le bras de Castiel, pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

"Dean, lâche…"

Un grognement agacé murmuré contre son sexe fit à nouveau frissonner Castiel mais Dean obéit et posa un dernier baiser sur son gland avant de remonter se lover entre ses bras. Dans son dos, Benny avait fait de même, retournant embrasser et lécher son cou. Cas' ne sentait plus que son doigt en lui, qui allait et venait doucement, un peu plus loin de minute en minute. Le brun haletait contre le drap noir, ses joues étaient brûlantes, et il se mordait violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il avait à nouveau passé un bras autour de Dean, la main crispée sur son épaule, et ondulait contre lui.

"Ben voilà, on se détend… je savais que ça te plairait, babe. Je suis sûr que tu t'es branlé plein de fois en rêvant à ma queue. Pas vrai? Les tâches sur le drap, tu les as faites en pensant à baiser le petit cul de Dean … ou à moi? Je te vois très bien te mettre des doigts sur ce lit. Comme un bon petit pédé en chaleur…"

Cas' rougit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Les mots de Benny, sa voix, lui faisaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, quand il avait flashé sur des gars, il s'était imaginé être au-dessus, comme avec Dean. Mais depuis quelques temps, chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Benny, chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il se sentait… changer. Si on lui avait dit un mois ou deux auparavant qu'il s'imaginerait se faire baiser pendant ses petites séances en solitaire, il aurait sûrement rit au nez de la personne en question. Malgré tout, Benny se trompait, sur un point. Sa voix était faible quand il lui répondit.

"Non j'ai… enfin. Je me suis jamais rien mis… là."

"Oh."

Benny s'était figé une seconde, sans doute le temps que l'information fasse son chemin dans sa tête. Castiel sentit un sourire dans son cou, et le cajun mordilla légèrement son oreille avant de reprendre :

"Alors je suis le premier… le seul. Si tu savais comme ça me fait bander, boy."

"Je crois qu'il a repéré, tu sais."

La voix de Dean était amusée, mais endormie. Il était toujours blotti dans les bras de Cas' et embrassait sa mâchoire de temps à autre, en se frottant paresseusement contre sa cuisse pour entretenir son érection. Castiel lui sourit et prit son menton pour l'embrasser, longuement. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, sa tête était emplie de coton et il était comme dans un rêve, encore. Il mordillait toujours la lèvre de Dean quand il sentit Benny lui mettre quelque chose de métallique dans la main. Il mit quelque seconde à comprendre que c'était la petite bouteille de lubrifiant que le cajun avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

"Occupe-toi de son cul, babe, il peut faire une phrase cohérente, c'est qu'il s'emmerde…"

Dean lança un petit clin d'œil à Castiel et lui prit la bouteille des mains pour lui en faire couler sur les mains. Le brun ravala difficilement sa salive et passa sa main dans le dos du cheerleader pour descendre glisser un doigt entre ses fesses. Il ne sut pas vraiment si ce qui provoqua la vague de plaisir dans son bas ventre était le gémissement de Dean, terriblement sexy, ou le fait que Benny en ait profité pour glisser un second doigt en lui et accélérer ses mouvements.

Quelques instants plus tard, les gémissements des deux garçons résonnaient dans le petit appartement, et Castiel sentait Benny haleter et grogner dans son cou. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour s'arrêter et claquer une nouvelle fois le fessier du jeune homme.

"Allez, à quatre pattes, boy, montre-moi ce joli cul."

Il hésita un instant, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait lui aussi arrêté ses caresses à Dean et reposé sa main sur sa hanche. Il venait de prendre un pied pas possible grâce aux doigts de Benny, et il sentait un vide assez désagréable depuis qu'il les avait enlevés, malgré tout, il s'inquiétait encore un peu. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas du gout de Dean qui l'attrapa par le bras et la nuque pour glisser sous lui et le positionner comme Benny le voulait. Instinctivement et pour ne pas écraser Dean il s'était mis à quatre pattes, et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser que Dean avait à nouveau enlacé sa nuque et l'embrassait sauvagement.

Le matelas s'enfonça derrière lui quand Benny se positionna et il réprima un gémissement en sentant son gland se poser sur lui. Les larges mains du cajun avaient agrippé ses hanches et il s'enfonçait lentement en lui, ondulant des hanches, un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Cas' cette fois ci ne se retint plus et laissa échapper un gémissement inarticulé. C'était clairement plus gros que deux doigts, mais la douleur qu'il avait craint toute la soirée n'était pas là. Ça tirait, un peu, mais rien de bien méchant, et l'envie était toujours là, impérieuse. Le fait que Dean venait d'attraper à nouveau sa queue aidait aussi pas mal à se concentrer sur son plaisir.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre correctement son souffle, Castiel sentit subitement le bassin de Benny contre ses fesses. Il s'était arrêté pour caresser presque tendrement le fessier, sans doute pour lui laisser le temps de se détendre. Ça ou, d'après le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre résonner, prendre une photo. Cas' ravala difficilement sa salive et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard affamé de Dean, allongé sous lui. Le cheerleader continuait de caresser sa nuque, son dos, ses épaules et embrasser son cou, mordre son épaule en tentant de le toucher le plus possible. Castiel reprit son menton en main et l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, en se mettant presque instinctivement à onduler des hanches. Derrière lui il entendit un grognement de plaisir et Benny attrapa fermement ses hanches pour se mettre à le besogner vite et fort.

Castiel lâcha les lèvres de Dean pour se mettre à haleter, gémir, crier même alors que Benny le recouvrait de tout son corps. Il était accroché à une de ses épaules et mordait son cou, attrapant parfois les doigts de Dean quand ils passaient à proximité de ses lèvres.

"T'aimes ça pas vrai? T'es tellement serré… hm. J'aime ton cul babe."

Cas' ne put que gémir une réponse inarticulée. Il était en train de perdre la tête, et Benny lui faisait prendre un pied fou. Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur ses coudes et subir les coups de reins sauvages de la bête derrière lui. C'était violent, ça tirait, ça brûlait, mais le plaisir était intense, et montait dans son ventre par vagues. Si on ajoutait à ça Dean qui le masturbait rapidement et se frottait contre lui, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Heureusement pour sa fierté, Benny ralentit le mouvement, restant juste au fond de lui. Le cajun attrapa les cuisses de Dean, sous eux, et le força à les plier sur son ventre. Le jeune homme ne fit pas de manière, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, et lança un clin d'œil à Castiel alors qu'il se replaçait correctement. Benny lui mordait le cou en empoignant son membre d'une main mouillée de lubrifiant et le caressa une seconde avant de le diriger vers Dean. Le cœur de Castiel battait la chamade alors qu'il se laissait faire, qu'il n'était plus qu'un objet entre les mains de Benny. Sans y être vraiment pour quelque chose, il s'enfonça dans le corps de Dean, avec un grognement de plaisir. Dean s'agrippa à ses épaules, planta ses ongles dans sa peau et grogna à son tour, le regard fixé dans les yeux de Castiel.

"Putain oui, Cas', plus loin hmm… plus fort."

Ça aurait pu suffire à le rendre fou. Mais maintenant, il était, sans doute autant que Dean, une poupée de chiffon dans les mains de Benny, et le cajun le savait. Allongé sur le brun, il frottait à nouveau sa barbe dans son cou avant de lui murmurer :

"Obéit, baise-le. Baise-le fort."

Cette fois, Castiel perdit totalement la tête. Il reprit violemment les lèvres de Dean et se mit à le pilonner comme il l'avait tant de fois rêvé. Benny émit un petit rire essoufflé et suivit son mouvement, reprenant des coups de reins violents et puissants. Castiel avait perdu la tête, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était continuer ses mouvements erratiques, s'enfoncer dans la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'il voulait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et sentir en lui celui qui avait réussi à le lui donner. Leurs corps claquaient les uns contre les autres, et leurs grognements, leurs cris s'entremêlaient dans le petit appartement.

Il aurait voulu que ça continue des heures, mais le plaisir était trop pour lui. Il essaya de garder ses yeux dans ceux de Dean le plus longtemps possible, le regarder prendre son pied, voir ses muscles de tendre, le regarder se toucher au rythme de ses coups de reins, mais il dut bientôt fermer les yeux alors qu'il se tendait totalement et se déversait dans le corps accueillant du cheerleader. Derrière lui, Benny poussa un grognement quand il se crispa totalement autour de lui et referma à nouveau les dents sur sa peau blanche. Il était essoufflé, et Benny était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler mollement sur le matelas. Sous lui, Dean avait à son tour poussé un cri et jouissait entre eux, éclaboussait leurs ventres.

Benny continuait ses coups de reins, et finit par attraper une poignée de cheveux noirs pour relever la tête de Castiel.

"Il est à moi ce petit cul, t'entend? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta bite, mais ton cul est à moi!"

"Oui…"

"Oui qui?"

"Oui Benny!"

Un cri, presque, alors que Benny s'enfonçait une dernière fois en lui, et qu'il sentait sa chaleur l'envahir. Le temps que les derniers spasmes le traversent, les trois garçons s'écroulaient sur le drap-housse noir, les uns sur les autres. Castiel était épuisé, et un drole de sentiment de vide venait de l'envahir quand Benny avait glissé hors de lui. Mais il savait, dans un coin encore lucide de son esprit, qu'il pourrait venir n'importe quand de le combler.


	7. Chapter 7

L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsque Benny s'éveilla. Au début, il ne reconnu pas les lieux où il se trouvait, mais lorsqu'il s'acclimata à la pénombre due aux rideaux tirés, il perçu autour de lui deux corps nus entremêlés, et il se souvînt de ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Il se redressa en soupirant, la bouche pâteuse. Leur petite partie de jambes en l'air les avaient bien assommé, et il s'étaient endormis dans les bras les uns des autres.  
Néanmoins, comme à son habitude, Dean avait fini par bouger dans son sommeil, se collant instinctivement dos au mur, recroquevillé, comme pour se protéger d'une attaque. Ça le rendait toujours un peu triste de le voir comme ça, parce qu'il était certain que cette manie avait une raison.  
Contrairement aux apparences, Dean était quelqu'un de très secret, et bien qu'il sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de lui, de ses problèmes ou de sa famille.  
Castiel, quant à lui, était comme un coq en pâtes emmitouflé dans un plaid entre eux, les cheveux complètement en vrac, et un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Lorsque Benny bougea, Cas prit sa place en roulant sur le côté, étalant ses jambes sans vergogne à l'endroit encore chaud. Le cajun en fut vaguement offensé ; il enjamba Castiel et rejoignit Dean.  
Son corps nu était toujours aussi parfait, même dans cette position.  
Très doucement, Benny vînt se coller à lui. Il caressa amoureusement ses cheveux, se permettant une attitude un peu moins dominatrice, maintenant que Castiel ne regardait pas. Le garçon avait besoin qu'il lui montre qui quel rôle il comptait occuper dans leur « ménage à trois », avant de pouvoir se montrer plus tendre. Il ne voulait pas de dérapage ou de quiproquos : il était le mâle plus âgé qui s'occupait bien de ses deux amants, qui les montait l'un après l'autre quand ils le méritaient et qu'ils le réclamaient.  
Son sexe frémit à cette pensée et il ferma les yeux, les cris de Dean et de Castiel en train de se faire pénétrer se mêlant dans ses souvenirs pour lui procurer un fantasme émoustillant qui le fit bander rapidement.   
Il souffla sur les lèvres de Dean, sa main venant s'accrocher à sa taille, et descendre sur ses fesses. Il appréciait l'abandon total de la part de ses partenaires lorsqu'ils dormaient. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient ne pas être d'accord qu'il les touche dans leur sommeil. Il l'avait fait avec Cas, et il commença à frotter ses doigts dans la raie des fesses de Dean sans se soucier de rien.  
Il connaissait son Dean. Il le savait avide d'expériences et de sensations fortes.   
Il l'avait rendu accro à sa queue, et il ne se lassait pas d'en profiter.  
Ses doigts coulissèrent facilement dans l'anus encore détendu, et Dean gémit tout bas. Benny l'embrassa sur le front, puis le fit rouler lentement sur le ventre pour mieux accéder à son petit cul ; il avait envie de le réveiller avec sa verge brûlante enfoncée dans son antre.  
Il vînt sur lui et déposa un nouveau baiser dans sa nuque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, alors il graissa son gland avec la bouteille de lubrifiant – qui en avait pris un sacré coup, il faudrait en racheter – et commença à pousser contre le muscle. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, le laissant entrer. Il ne força pas, il savait que la seule pression avait réveillé Dean ; le jeune homme cligna des paupières.  
\- C'est moi, babe, chuchota le cajun à son oreille pour le rassurer, au cas où.  
Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux et gémit langoureusement, donnant tacitement son accord. Benny poussa davantage, et sa queue s'engouffra dans le derrière du jeune homme avec facilité.  
\- AH !

Castiel força ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue à se soulever, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux : à quelques centimètres à peine, Dean était en train de se faire proprement défoncer par un Benny en excellente forme. Lorsque Dean s'aperçut qu'il était observé, il se redressa et tendit le bras vers Cas, le visage crispé par la volupté qui déferlait en lui au rythme que lui imposait son étalon.  
Le brun se rapprocha timidement, pendant que Benny besognait Dean à fond de train, bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête.  
Le jeune homme poussa un cri d'extase et agrippa vivement Castiel ; il l'embrassa alors à perdre haleine, avec besoin, comme pour canaliser la force du plaisir qui le traversait.  
\- Je vais jouir dans ton cul, prévînt Benny sur un ton lascif. Comme ça nos giclées vont se mélanger en toi. Si tu étais une fille, on t'aurait mise enceinte, sûr et certain.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer, gloussa Dean sur un ton taquin.   
Le louisianais devînt plus féroce, donnant de violents coups de butoir qui faisaient bouger le corps sous lui. Ses ongles griffèrent profondément la peau lisse, s'enfonçant jusqu'à imprimer la marque rouge de ses doigts sur les hanches du jeune homme. Ce dernier se cabra sous la brutalité de ses assauts, les épaules frémissantes, tout entier dans la recherche de l'assouvissement, une main perdue contre le matelas pour se toucher paresseusement. Il était la luxure incarnée, brillant de sueur, cambré, offert. Sachant comment se positionner, comme satisfaire ses désirs et ceux de ses amants. Il était parfait, mystérieux juste ce qu'il faut, et totalement décomplexé.  
Benny adorait ça.   
\- Han...crie mon nom, _doll_ , vas-y ! Han....han !!  
C'est ce moment que choisi Castiel pour approfondir le baiser qu'ils partageaient encore. De petits bisous humides et coups de langue timorés, il passa à l'embrassade désordonnée, à la fois passionné et possessive, la main sur sa nuque, fourrageant sans vergogne dans les cheveux courts. Dean gémit en venant s'accrocher à lui, agréablement surpris par son initiative, et lorsque ses lèvres rouges en feu furent dégagées du baiser, il éclata brusquement :  
\- Caaaaaaaas !  
Benny gronda, mais Dean était déjà en plein orgasme ; il se mit à trembler, et vraiment, à présent qu'il pouvait le voir de près sans être lui-même perdu dans la félicité, Castiel trouvait qu'il était la personne la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu.  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout doucement cette fois, comme les pétales fragiles d'une fleur, le laissant se détendre dans ses bras, épuisé.  
« Je vais devoir me préparer à aller en cours. », chuchota Cas.  
Benny fit la tronche et se rallongea en leurs tournant le dos, faisant mine d'être fatigué.

« Si mon cours vous paraît tellement ennuyant, Monsieur Novak, vous pouvez très bien rentrer chez vous ! »  
Pris en flagrant délit d'assoupissement, Castiel se redressa vivement, les paupières battantes, étouffant un petit bâillement dans une courte inspiration par la bouche.  
\- Non Monsieur. Excusez-moi Monsieur.  
Le prof fit la moue et reprit son exposé. Castiel était assis au deuxième rang de l'amphithéâtre. Il était arrivé en retard et il était épuisé – courbaturé, aussi, avec une gêne au niveau du fessier et des hanches ; il aurait dû s'y attendre, à cause de la fougue de Benny, et aussi du fait que ça avait été sa première sodomie. Il était même bien chanceux de pouvoir marcher à peu près normalement.  
D'ailleurs, le cajun n'avait semble-t-il pas beaucoup apprécié sa prise de pouvoir pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Dean. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Cas si le le jeune homme avait crié son nom, et pas celui du louisianais. Ça s'était fait comme ça, spontanément, c'est tout.  
Mais Benny était vexé, surtout quand Cas avait déclaré devoir partir. Il leurs avait laissé les clefs et était allé se doucher rapidement.  
Castiel était un peu inquiet concernant Benny, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de le savoir éventuellement fâché contre lui. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement adorable à le voir bouder par orgueil bafoué.  
S'intéressant à nouveau au déroulé du cours, Cas tenta de jeter un coup d’œil discret sur les notes de la personne à côté de lui, mais c'était illisible. Il fixa le tableau en écoutant le prof, essayant de reprendre le fil là où il l'avait perdu. Mais en vain. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et comment il en était arrivé là.  
\- Hey...  
Il se retourna ; une jolie brune lui tendait une feuille couverte d'écriture manuscrite. Il la reconnu : c'était Meg, la fille qui l'avait abordé ce matin, alors qu'il faisait son jogging autour du terrain où s'entraînaient les cheerleaders.  
\- T'as passé la nuit à bosser ou quoi ?, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait le cours pour lire en diagonale.  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il distraitement en tapant quelques mots sur son ordinateur portable. Est-ce que je pourrais en faire une photocopie ?  
\- Hum, ça dépend...  
Castiel releva les yeux vers elle, décontenancé. Elle lui sourit.  
\- Tu es libre pour un café après ? Ça te réveillera.  
Le jeune homme rosit.  
\- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Dean refermait la porte de l'appartement de Castiel, tandis que Benny appelait l'ascenseur.  
Le jeune homme glissa la clef dans la poche de son jeans et vînt enlacer son partenaire par la taille.  
\- Tu as l'air soucieux. Je me suis excusé pour tout à l'heure...  
\- Je sais _Doll_ , soupira le cajun. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
En fait, il détestait que Dean ait crié un autre nom que le sien pendant qu'il le prenait. Ça heurtait tous ses instincts de mâle dominant. Et Dean n'était pas dupe du tout ; il commençait à bien connaître son amant. Celui-ci voulait toujours paraître sous son meilleur jour. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réduise à sa seule apparence. Un peu comme Dean au fond.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura le jeune homme tout bas, avant de l'embrasser.  
Le louisianais frissonna. Non, Dean n'était vraiment pas du genre à se confier facilement. Et pourtant, avec Castiel, cela semblait lui être plus simple.  
Au lieu d'en être jaloux, Benny se disait qu'il pouvait en tirer avantage. Cas était attachant, mignon et sexy à la fois, ce qui plaisait déjà au cajun ; mais en plus, il pouvait lui permettre de se rapprocher davantage de Dean, et c'était aussi un atout.  
Il suçota le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.  
\- C'est bon. Je dois juste apprendre à te partager. Ce n'est pas toujours évident...parfois je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, Dean Winchester.  
Celui-ci esquissa un sourire canaille en appuyant sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée.  
\- Tu parles.  
Benny bâilla sans faire de commentaire. L'habitacle commença à descendre.  
Le cajun observa Dean, qui paraissait frais comme un gardon.  
\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi énergique après toutes ces activités physiques ?, marmonna-t-il.  
Dean ricana :  
\- Tu oublies que je suis un sportif. J'ai l'habitude de me dépenser.  
\- Dans ce cas, proposa le louisianais, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher notre petit nerd sur le campus pour le ramener chez moi ? Ce sera plus confortable, on pourra faire un peu la sieste, siroter des bières et mater la télé. Et d'autres choses, s'il en a envie.  
\- Hm, excellent programme, acquiesça Dean. Enfin, s'il y avait de la tarte, ce serait encore mieux...  
\- J'en ai toujours une pour toi dans le frigo, _doll_ , répliqua Benny.  
Dean s'illumina, et le louisianais se félicita de connaître aussi bien ses goûts culinaires.  
Après tout, on tient un homme par beaucoup de choses, à commencer par son estomac.

Le café de la cafétéria n'était pas mauvais et il eut le mérite d'éclaircir les idées de Castiel. Sa fatigue ne disparut pas complètement, mais il parvînt à la faire passer au second plan et à s'intéresser à son interlocutrice – qui était plus que charmante, il devait forcément l'admettre.  
\- Alors, hm, fit-il en tentant de ne pas se sentir trop emprunté. Tu suis quel cursus ?  
\- On s'en fout de ça, balança Meg sans préambule. Est-ce que tu as une copine ?  
Le garçon s'étrangla et se mit à tousser ; il était loin de s'attendre à ce que la discussion prenne cette tournure.   
La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'il eut terminé, l'air un peu narquois.  
Il pinça les lèvres, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.  
\- J'ai quelqu'un, finit-il par avouer à contrecœur. En quelque sorte.  
\- Comment ça « en quelque sorte » ?, interrogea-t-elle abruptement. Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non.  
Elle n'était pas agressive, seulement elle dégageait un certain charisme qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Cas, lui qui avait toujours un peu de mal à gérer la conversation d'ordinaire.   
Cependant, dans ce cas précis, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.  
\- Eh bien...je ne sais pas...très bien...  
Meg croisa les bras, le ton décidé.  
\- Elle n'a pas l'air très commode. Est-ce que tu es accroché ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je dis juste que si tu n'es pas encore bien accro, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour lâcher prise, suggéra-t-elle plutôt gentiment, avec précaution. Les plans galères, je connais, et quand la personne n'est pas fiable, on s'en mord les doigts tôt ou tard.  
Cas baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, faisant mine de touiller avec sa cuillère.  
\- C'est un peu plus...compliqué que ça.  
Meg haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.  
\- Ça en a tout l'air, pour que tu en viennes à hésiter pour répondre à une question aussi simple que « As-tu une copine ? ».  
Elle remarqua les joues rosies de Cas et lui effleura les doigts sur la table. Il releva le nez de sa tasse, avec son air de chien battu irrésistible qui la fit se sentir toute chose. C'était pour le moins inhabituel.   
Prenant les devant, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Castiel écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta vivement, la stupéfaction se peignant sur son visage généralement inexpressif. Presque simultanément, son téléphone se mit à vibrer comme un insecte furieux dans sa poche. Il marmonna des excuses et s'empressa de le sortir. Son visage devait être pivoine à présent, il devait avoir l'air ridicule ; un sentiment de culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac.   
Ce qu'il venait de recevoir n'arrangea pas les choses.  
C'était la photo que Benny avait prise durant leurs ébats. On y voyait sa croupe en gros plan, la main du cajun sur ses reins...et l'énorme queue rentrée presque entièrement à l'intérieur, les poils pubiens caressant ses fesses pâles et rondes. En dessous, Benny avait pris le temps de taper un court message sous forme de légende « Ton petit cul disant au revoir à son pucelage ».  
Castiel sentit une onde d'humiliation l'envahir. C'était vraisemblablement une petite vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé avec Dean ce matin. Cela l'agaça un peu que Benny cherche à le gêner de façon aussi ostentatoire, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Ne s'arrêterait-il jamais de se moquer de lui ?  
Il commençait à se demander si Benny voudrait encore de lui, si Benny ne l'avait accepté que pour tirer un coup avec un puceau, et le larguer aussi sec. Il ne le connaissait pas assez, il n'était pas sûr que Benny soit...quelqu'un de fiable. Il avait peur tout à coup que les promesses faites n'aient été qu'un leurre pour l'apprivoiser et le rendre docile.  
\- Ça va ?, demanda Meg, bousculant le cours de ses pensées.  
Il rangea vivement le téléphone dans la poche de son trench, avant qu'elle ne voit de quoi il s'agissait.  
\- Très bien, répliqua-t-il en se penchant à son tour.  
Ses lèvres se plaquèrent d'autorité sur la bouche de la jolie brune, qui geignit de surprise pendant qu'il caressait gentiment sa joue. Elle ne tarda guère à rapprocher sa chaise de lui pour qu'il enlace sa nuque en l'embrassant avec ardeur.

Cas pensait que Dean était la plus belle personne au monde...  
Mais il n'avait certainement pas vu l'expression qu'il arbora en entrant dans la cafète pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le couple enlacé.  
Le cheerleader esquissa une horrible grimace et se figea l'espace d'un instant. Il les regarda s'embrasser, et comme ils ne semblaient pas se séparer, il vînt vers eux et se racla bruyamment la gorge.  
Castiel se retourna et eut un froncement de sourcils en l'apercevant.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec Benny ?  
Dean devait lui reconnaître un certain talent pour feindre le sang froid le plus total. Il ne paraissait même pas étonné de le voir là.  
\- Comme tu peux voir.  
Meg se détacha un peu de Cas pour scruter son camarade.  
\- Excuse-moi, mais on était occupé, là. Ça n'est pas très poli de déranger les gens comme ça...  
Dean grinça des dents.  
\- Désolé chérie, Cas et moi avons un truc important à faire. Ça ne peut pas attendre.  
\- Ah oui ?, répondit Castiel, rêveusement, le regard un peu vague.  
Vraiment, Dean se demandait si cet air si agaçant était de la pure étourderie ou une réelle volonté de lui casser les pieds. Dans le doute, il préféra adopter un ton brusque.  
\- On doit y aller. Maintenant !  
Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, car il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir.  
Cas parut comprendre, car il se leva.  
\- On se voit une prochaine fois, dit-il à Meg, toujours avec cet air flou de ne pas savoir très bien où il en est.  
\- Tu as mon numéro de portable, ajouta la jeune femme avec un clin d’œil.  
Dean, dans un élan de possessivité sans doute mal placé, s'empara du bras de Castiel et le tira à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors et à l'écart de la foule, il explosa :  
\- _Son of a bitch_  ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais accepté ses avances aussi facilement après ce qu'on...  
Il s'interrompit et serra les poings sous le regard interrogatif de Cas. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Dean se mordit la lèvre, encore plus peiné par son manque de réaction.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je...  
Il lui agrippa le bras, les mains tremblantes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de façon aussi vive. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il était détaché, il couchait avec qui bon lui semblait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la fidélité de ses partenaires, car la sienne était relative – pour peu qu'il ne trouve pas son compte avec un seul partenaire.  
\- Dean..., murmura Castiel.  
Sa voix rugueuse fit glisser un frisson le long du dos de l'interpellé. Il resserra sa prise sur le trench-coat.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Je m'en fous de ce que Benny a dit. Tu es à moi aussi, et je ne veux pas...  
Il se rapprocha en déglutissant, les joues brûlantes.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu fourres ta bite ailleurs, murmura-t-il, penaud et un brin boudeur.  
\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Dean, susurra Castiel.  
Il caressa doucement le visage du cheerleader, ravi de pouvoir enfin toucher ses taches de sons. Il dessina sa pommette du bout des doigts, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres pleines. Le brun sourit à son tour, gauchement, incertain. C'était exactement cet aspect-là de sa personnalité qui avait fait craquer Dean, sa manière d'être toujours décalé, toujours à côté de la plaque, mais gentil.  
Tranquille et doux. Le genre d'homme à qui il pourrait avoir envie de se confier et sur lequel, peut-être, il arriverait à se reposer.  
Castiel se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le creux sous l'oreille, le faisant frémir tout entier, juste en posant ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur sa peau sensible.  
Le jeune sportif détourna la tête, jetant un œil alentour.  
\- Pas ici...  
Il entraîna Cas dans le bâtiment – les élèves étant rassemblés au pied de l'escalier, il les contourna et poussa la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main.  
A peine Castiel eut-il refermé la porte de la salle de classe vide que Dean lui sauta dessus, la bouche débordante de supplications avides.  
\- Cas, s'il te plaît...s'il te plaît...  
Ses mains parcoururent fiévreusement le corps du brun, écartant les pans du trench, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe sur le sol dans un froissement. Cas prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec fougue ; il le plaqua rudement contre le mur, un genou entre ses cuisses, frottant son entrejambe, pendant que sa langue se frayait un chemin habile dans sa bouche quémandeuse.  
Dean s'arrima à ses épaules et répondit à son baiser avec hardiesse, sûr de son pouvoir de séduction.  
Castiel descendit le long de sa gorge pour suivre le tracé des suçons laissés par Benny ; le cheerleader tressauta dans ses bras.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, gronda-t-il.  
En réponse, les mains de Cas s'activèrent sur sa ceinture, la défaisant avec une dextérité insoupçonnée. Ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent tandis qu'il prononçait d'une voix extrêmement grave et plaisante :  
\- Je vais te donner ce que tu réclames...  
Ses longs doigts se faufilèrent dans le boxer du jeune homme et taquinèrent son sexe à demi érigé.  
\- Mais d'abord, il faut que tu sois un bon garçon pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ?  
Dean hoqueta sous le toucher délicat, le corps embrasé par le désir. Il gémit :  
\- Tu veux que je te suce ?  
Cas posa l'index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire ; il avait le regard brillant d'excitation, ses cheveux noirs tout décoiffés comme après l'amour :  
\- Je veux que tu te prépares devant moi. Je veux que tu m'excites avec...tes mains...  
Il porta celles-ci à ses lèvres pour les embrasser une à une.  
\- Sur ton corps, d'abord. Sur le mien ensuite, si je t'y autorise.  
Il abaissa le sous-vêtement de Dean d'un geste vif, faisant tomber le pantalon à ses chevilles.  
\- Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire, ordonna Castiel en ouvrant sa braguette, sur un ton tout à la fois compatissant et impérieux qui envoya une décharge dans le corps de Dean. Sa verge se dressa avec un regain d'intérêt contre son ventre.  
Il ferma les yeux, ses longs cils clairs frémissant, alors qu'il coulait sa main contre sa queue fièrement tendue près de son nombril. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et laissa échapper un sifflement lorsqu'il commença à se branler, lentement, faisant monter le plaisir et surtout, s'avisant bien que Castiel ne manque pas une miette du spectacle.  
Ils étaient très proches, respiraient le même air, mais ne se touchaient plus. Cas admirait avec dévotion le corps svelte de Dean qui donnait de petits coups de hanches au rythme de la masturbation. Il sortit sa queue et la massa pour entretenir son érection.  
Le regard de Dean s'arrêta sur le gland rougi, et ils se masturbèrent en même temps, les joues cramoisies. N'y tenant plus, le cheerleader enfila deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suça longuement, avec force bruit, en jetant un coup d’œil insolent à son amant. Celui-ci ne résista pas davantage et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, comme une aile de papillon, très émoustillé.  
Dean couina à ce très simple mais tendre contact, et, sa main passant dans son dos, contre le mur, il enfonça une première phalange entre ses fesses nues.  
Castiel déglutit en le regardant faire, et du liquide séminale s'écoula de son sexe turgescent.  
Dean renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant, la voix rendue rauque par le désir :  
\- Cas...han Cas.  
Il s'enfourna tout le doigt et le fit tourner, tâtant à la recherche du point sensible. Ses tétons commençaient à pointer de façon indécente sous son t-shirt. Il retînt un gémissement de contentement en tentant d'insérer un second doigt dans son anus.  
Le souffle de Castiel se fit plus présent, caressant sa peau. Dean grogna :  
\- J'ai toujours aimé que tu m'observes. Quand Benny m'a fait remarquer que tu avais le béguin pour moi, j'ai voulu...jouer avec toi, avec ton regard...  
Il se cambra à nouveau, faisant se toucher leurs glands. Cas siffla entre ses dents.  
\- Je voulais que tu t'imagines me faire des choses, me soumettre..., ajouta langoureusement le cheerleader avant d'étirer ses doigts à l'intérieur. Et maintenant, je voudrais que tu fasses toutes ces choses rêvées avec moi...  
Castiel se blottit contre lui et empoigna à pleine main son postérieur musclé.  
\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Toi, essayes de me faire du bien...si tu y arrives.  
Vexé, Dean eut un mouvement d'humeur et attrapa la queue durcie de son amant avec brusquerie ; le brun se crispa à cause de sa rudesse.  
\- Je vais te faire grimper au septième ciel tellement vite que tu me supplieras de te laisser m'enculer, clama Dean avec ce sourire de biais qui lui allait si bien.  
Cas émit un petit rire de satisfaction.  
\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses...  
Le beau sportif sortit sa langue et se mit à laper érotiquement la paume de sa main couverte de liquide séminale transparent ; puis il saisit de nouveau leurs deux queues dressées ensemble pour en dénuder le gland, entamant un va et vient lent et excitant.  
Les longs doigts de Cas se mirent à tâter la raie de ses fesses et à titiller le petit anneau de chair. Dean ferma les paupières une seconde, grisée par la confiance absolue qu'il avait envers Castiel. Il s'émerveillait sans cesse de le voir se découvrir de telles aptitudes, alors qu'il semblait si inexpérimenté – avant que Benny ne lui apprenne ses tours.  
C'était peut-être un don. En tout cas, il arrivait à le faire grimper aux rideaux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.   
Lorsque ses doigts s'infiltrèrent en lui, il se sentit décoller, et la masturbation qu'il opérait sur leurs deux sexes ralenti sensiblement.  
\- Benny avait raison alors ?, chuchota Cas à son oreille, la voix lente et paresseuse comme le ronronnement d'un chat.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
Le brun se lécha les lèvres, imitant Dean sans s'en rendre compte. Mais sa voix ressemblait à celle de Benny.  
\- Tu es affamé de bites.  
Il glissa un second doigt profondément dans le petit cul serré de Dean, et ce dernier couina, pressant ses propres doigts sur leurs verges durcies.  
\- Hn ! _Son of a bitch_  !, haleta le cheerleader.  
Il tenta de réguler ses mouvements de poignet ; il avait failli jouir, or ça aurait été trop dommage de terminer maintenant.  
Il laissa retomber son front contre l'épaule de Cas, hors d'haleine.  
\- T'as qu'à lui demander, dit-il en levant sa main libre tenant son téléphone portable.  
Cas déposa un baiser sur sa tempe humide de sueur et pris le téléphone.

L'appartement de Benny n'était pas celui d'un étudiant. Le cajun bossait depuis un moment déjà, même si ses activités étaient quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui : c'était son jardin secret.  
Il avait un salon, et un vieux fauteuil confortable dans lequel il aimait se relaxer.  
Il était impatient de voir Dean et Cas arriver. Mais en même temps, il savourait ses derniers moments de solitude. Loin de le déranger, la solitude lui était nécessaire pour son équilibre, sans être obligatoirement son mode de vie. Il aimait la compagnie...mais parfois, être seul permettait aussi de prendre du recul : entre autre, il comprenait à présent qu'il avait été un peu puéril de s'agacer pour le petit incident de ce matin.  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu son portable vibrant sur la table basse.   
Il consulta l'écran et décrocha.  
« Allô ? », fit-il de sa voix la plus grondante, bestiale.  
Il devinait déjà pourquoi on l'appelait, et un sourire de chat se peignit lentement sur ses traits.  
Il entendit Dean gémir longuement – il reconnaîtrait ses gémissements entre mille. Et Cas de dire :  
\- Écarte les cuisses.  
Le louisianais perçut des couinements étouffés, un râle de plaisir, des halètements. Puis le claquement vigoureux de la chair contre la chair, la respiration erratique de Dean tentant de contenir ses cris. Il se demandait où ils étaient, mais sûrement pas dans un endroit prévu pour ce genre d'amusement. Il se caressa pensivement l'entrejambe, de plus en plus excité.  
\- Han, Dean !  
\- Cas...  
Benny renversa la tête en arrière, le combiné contre l'oreille, et sortit son engin de son pantalon avec fébrilité.  
\- Petits allumeurs.  
Cas ne répondit pas, et Benny devina qu'il était encore un peu mal à l'aise. Il susurra :  
\- Vous me manquez tous les deux. Je m'ennuie sans vous. Du coup j'ai fait quelques achats en rentrant...  
Il rouvrit les yeux pour vérifier que le petit sac discret du sex-shop était toujours à ses pieds. Il était véritablement pressé de les faire découvrir à ses deux jeunes amants curieux de nouvelles expériences.  
\- Quels achats ?, marmonna Castiel, la bouche sèche, sur le point de jouir.  
\- Tu le sauras en venant chez moi, _pretty boy_ , répliqua Benny en appuyant son accent, sachant quel effet cela aurait sur ceux qui l'écoutait.  
Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Cas eut un hoquet, et les bruits de baise s'accélérèrent ; Dean commença à couiner aigu en essayant de se retenir, et Benny se branla aussi vite qu'il put pour jouir en même temps qu'eux au téléphone.  
\- A tout à l'heure, _my dear puppies_ , haleta-t-il en raccrochant.

Pantelant, Cas laissa retomber le portable sur le tas que formait son manteau par terre. Il berça Dean contre lui, en lui caressant la tête et la nuque. Il aimait le sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait, bien qu'il sache par avance que ce serait éphémère. L'angoisse de ne pas être à sa place avec eux reviendrait tôt ou tard. Toutefois, en cet instant, il était bien.  
Son nez caressa l'oreille de Dean, et il s'emplit de l'odeur de ses cheveux, du goût salé de sa peau en suçant son cou pour y laisser sa marque.  
Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme rit. Mais il soupira de bien être et se détendit.  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?, murmura Castiel en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
Dean cacha son visage contre son épaule. Le brun ne lui en voulut pas. Il l'aida à se rhabiller.  
\- Allons chez Benny, lança Dean en bouclant sa ceinture. Je meurs de faim.  
Son estomac gargouilla afin d'appuyer ses dires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, tous les lecteurs (et Anders) ont le droit de me lancer des petits cailloux pointus. Je m'excuse platement pour ce temps d'attente beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop long. Et j'espère que vous ne nous avez pas oubliés entre temps...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Marry

Benny n'avait pas refermé son pantalon depuis que les garçons l'avaient appelé. Il était toujours en travers de son vieux fauteuil de cuir et zappait les programmes télé en les attendant. Son ventre commençait aussi à se faire entendre, après toutes ces activités. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en se disant qu'eux devaient être encore plus affamés, et qu'une petite sieste serait sans doute de rigueur après ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'agiter autant et rester encore en forme. Même Dean, qui pourtant était un mort de faim. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il s'était arrêté sur une énième rediffusion d'une série fantastique improbable, genre Charmed mais avec plus de mecs à demi à poil, bref un truc nul, quand la porte de son appartement cliqueta avant de s'ouvrir. Il ne se leva pas, Dean avait ses habitudes. Une odeur de graisse de fast-food envahit l'appartement alors que les garçons entraient dans le salon, et que Dean venait déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui poser un sac en papier sur le ventre et hausser un sourcil en direction de son pantalon toujours grand ouvert. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un caleçon en partant du campus, et vu le coup de fil, il avait eu plutôt raison.

A la porte du salon, Castiel semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, son sachet entre les mains. Il observait la pièce, la tête penché sur le côté comme un chiot étonné, embrassant les lieux du regard. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, meublé avec ce qu'il avait trouvé ici et là, mais au moins ils étaient plus à l'aise que sur le campus. Il avait une vraie chambre, avec un vrai lit, et un salon où il avait la place de se retourner, avec un canapé défoncé et son fauteuil pas plus glorieux.

"Faut pas avoir peur, Boy, vient t'assoir."

Benny finit par se rhabiller correctement et se rassoir dans le bon sens du fauteuil avant de déballer le burger et les accompagnements que Dean lui avait choisi. De son côté, Cas' eut un petit sursaut et quitta son poste d'observation pour venir se poser sur un bout du petit canapé et également sortir son repas. Dean lui s'était installé par terre, comme souvent, adossé contre le rebord du fauteuil de cuir marron, les jambes tendues pour arriver jusqu'aux pieds de Castiel, et avait déjà commencé à manger.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne fut plus troublé que par le bruit des mandibules en action et la télé en sourdine, toujours sur la série naze. Le cajun termina bien vite son repas et reporta à nouveau son regard sur les deux autres en s'essuyant les lèvres. Castiel était toujours aussi crispé, malgré le coup de fil. Evidemment, en dehors de leurs parties de plaisir, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, et il ne devait pas vraiment savoir où mettre les pieds. Ce que Benny trouvait absolument adorable. Il n'avait de toute façon pas à s'inquiéter, il était déjà entré dans leur intimité, il avait accroché Dean comme un poisson au bout d'un hameçon. Quant à Benny… il était sans doute un peu plus inquiet que tout se passe bien qu'il voulait se l'avouer. Quelque part il se disait que c'était pour Dean, parce que lui voulait plus que du sexe, et que lui voulait toujours que Dean ait ce qu'il voulait… mais c'était un peu plus que ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse, alors que Cas' triait méticuleusement des frites, sans doute pour gagner du temps de parole, Benny finit par se lever pour rejoindre le petit coin cuisine, glissant au passage une main dans les cheveux du petit brun. Cas' releva les yeux vers lui, une frite entre les dents, alors que Dean souriait doucement en froissant l'emballage de son burger. Il pouvait presque sentir les yeux de Dean briller dans son dos alors qu'il sortait une tarte pomme-cannelle du frigo, avec une bombe de chantilly et trois petites assiettes.

"Ah tu sais comment me parler, big Daddy…"

Un clin d'œil amusé de Dean alors qu'il se prenait une grosse part et la noyait sous la chantilly, et Benny secoua la tête en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de Castiel qui se servait aussi. Il se pencha vers le plus jeune, d'un air de conspirateur.

"Maintenant tu connais mon secret. Tu lui files une tarte et il te bouffe dans la main. Ou il te bouffe la queue, selon l'humeur."

Cas' esquissa enfin un sourire alors que Dean levait les yeux au ciel. Petit à petit, ils arriveraient à le détendre, il était déjà suffisamment à l'aise pour baiser Dean dans un recoin du campus en le faisant écouter au téléphone, alors passer une après-midi tranquille ou avoir une discussion qui ne tournait pas autour de la baise, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Je m'en souviendrais."

Castiel avait hoché la tête, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, alors que Dean avait pris le temps de leur tirer la langue à tous les deux avant de se remettre à déguster sa tarte. Cas' et Benny avaient échangé un regard amusé et un petit rire et, quelques secondes plus tard, Dean était en train de lécher chaque miette de pomme de sa petite cuillère.

"Hmm putain mec c'est trop bon, sérieusement."

Benny échangea un regard avec Castiel, levant les yeux au ciel une seconde avant de se pencher vers son petit ami

"Ça va babe, débande, c'est juste un truc de supermarché… je veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe quand t'en bouffe une faite maison, ça doit être interdit aux moins de 18 ans."

Dean ne le gratifia pas d'une réponse, se contentant de prendre un peu de chantilly sur le bout du doigt et le sucer de manière hautement indécente, les yeux fermés, avec un petit ronronnement de plaisir. Benny émit un petit rire alors que Castiel s'était arrêté, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, les lèvres entrouvertes.

"Tease…"

Grogna le cajun en se levant à nouveau pour ébouriffer les cheveux clairs de Dean, avant de prendre à son tour un peu de chantilly sur un doigt et lui glisser entre les lèvres. Le cheerleader se fit un devoir de sucer et lécher son doigt avec attention, ses yeux verts brillants fixés dans les siens. A côté, Castiel n'avait pas bougé, toujours fasciné par les lèvres de Dean serrés autour du doigt de son amant, par les bruits obscènes qu'il faisait. Et Benny ne pouvait lui en vouloir, lui-même ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son visage.

Dean se laissa caresser les lèvres un moment après que la dernière goutte de crème ait été avalée, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Castiel et son morceau de tarte toujours suspendu à quelques centimètres du visage. Le cheerleader donna un dernier coup de langue taquin sur le doigt de Benny, le regard toujours fixé sur Castiel, et il releva les yeux vers leur aîné.

"Il est jaloux, Daddy…"

Le cajun haussa un sourcil et retourna se planter devant Castiel et lui attraper une poignée de cheveux noirs pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui et plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleus assombris.

"C'est vrai Boy? T'en veux?"

Il vit avec plaisir la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme faire un aller-retour alors qu'il avalait sa salive avant de hocher la tête d'un air avide. Un sourire amusé vint se peindre sur les lèvres du cajun et il reprit un peu de chantilly sur un doigt pour le glisser entre les lèvres entrouvertes du brun. Cas' avait beau être silencieux et avoir l'air stressé en sa compagnie, il ne suffisait que de le pousser un peu pour qu'il devienne au moins aussi docile et enthousiaste que Dean. Décidemment, il était la parfaite addition à leur couple. Il pouvait aussi bien besogner Dean contre les murs quand il le réclamait, ou apprendre les multiples façons de contenter leur affamé de petit copain qu'il pouvait être soumis aux moindres désirs de Benny. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il suçait avidement son doigt, sous le regard de Dean qui s'était même désintéressé de sa tarte pour les regarder.

"Good boy…"

Une caresse sur ses lèvres, comme à Dean, et Benny se pencha subitement pour l'embrasser. Juste un baiser, rapide, pas ce à quoi il avait habitué Cas'. A leur côtés, Dean avait souri, doucement, et avait terminé sa tarte avant de se rappuyer contre le canapé. Benny sourit en coin devant les sourcils froncés de Castiel, signe d'étonnement, et se redressa.

"Avant que vous me redonniez faim, une petite sieste?  Je suis pas comme vous les jeunes, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces…"

Il leur lança un petit clin d'œil et tendit ses deux mains vers les deux plus jeunes. A nouveau, Cas' sembla hésiter. Sans doute parce qu'il avait des cours dans l'après-midi, plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, Dean avait tendu la main vers lui et tapoté sa cuisse en se redressant.

"Tu suivras rien en cours avec si peu de sommeil de toute façon. Et puis nous savoir à poil dans un lit et pas y être… tu crois vraiment pouvoir te concentrer sur un cours?"

Benny le savait, ce demi-sourire était irrésistible. Et, comme il l'avait deviné, Castiel finit par prendre sa main, après une seconde d'hésitation, et se releva pour les suivre dans la chambre. Son lit à lui n'était pas un lit pliable d'étudiant, et il y avait suffisamment de place dans sa chambre pour se retourner. Il tira le rideau pour les plonger dans une semi-pénombre alors que Dean était déjà assis sur le bord du lit pour se déshabiller en vitesse. Benny jeta ses vêtements à son tour et s'installa au milieu du lit, tendant un bras vers Castiel alors que Dean se glissait déjà sous la couette près de lui, du côté du mur.

Sous les yeux gourmands des deux hommes, le brun se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements en tas par terre, comme les leurs, et se dépêcha de passer sous la lourde couette bleue, contre Benny. Le cajun pouvait sentir son cœur battre un rien trop vite, et il passa doucement la main dans son dos, le laissant s'installer, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Presque en miroir, Dean s'était déjà installé, comme à son habitude, à moitié sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute bouger dans son sommeil, se recroqueviller, coller le mur, mais Benny tentait toujours de le faire se sentir le plus en sécurité possible. Et aujourd'hui, il avait attrapé la main de Castiel, et leurs doigts entremêlés reposaient presque sagement sur son ventre. S'il n'y avait pas eu le coup de fil, et son orgasme d'avant déjeuner, il les aurait sans doute épuisés maintenant. Ces deux petits étaient terriblement excitants, et ils le savaient parfaitement. Du moins Dean le savait. Castiel avait encore du mal avec la notion. Après sa sieste, peut-être. Sans doute, d'ailleurs. Se réveiller nu et au chaud entre ces deux boules d'hormones bouillonnantes ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul résultat. Mais pour l'instant il profitait simplement du fait qu'il soit là, qu'ils respirent dans son cou et sentir leurs cœurs battre en rythme contre son torse. Quand il se réveillerait…

**XxX**

Castiel se réveilla le premier. Il était toujours allongé sur Benny, qui le serrait contre lui. Il papillonna des yeux un instant, pour tenter de se rappeler où il était, et pourquoi ce parfum musqué qui l'envahissait le faisait se sentir si bien. Il était au chaud, les cheveux en bataille, et surtout, il ne voulait pas bouger d'une oreille. Dans la pénombre, il distinguait la silhouette de Dean, qui s'était mis en boule, dos au mur, et tenait toujours l'autre bras de Benny, qui lui n'avait pas bougé. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent dans son esprit embrouillé. Ils avaient fait la sieste, ils étaient chez Benny, et il avait séché ses cours de l'après-midi. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en soucier, à cet instant précis, ni de rien d'autre qui n'était pas dans cette pièce.

A nouveau, il s'était émerveillé d'être invité dans leur vie. Il avait cru n'être qu'un plan cul, quelque chose pour pimenter leur couple, qu'on délaisse une fois la passion retombée. Malgré ce que Dean lui avait dit, il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir… de trop. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, ils avaient une vie, et lui n'était qu'un étranger. Alors, partager cette sieste des plus sages, c'était presque plus important pour lui que tout ce qui s'était passé. Même si tout ce qui s'était passé était ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean… voire plus.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'étirait en inspirant contre la peau du plus âgé. Il était toujours endormi, tout comme Dean, et Cas' pouvait prendre le temps de les observer, malgré le peu de lumière qui filtrait entre les rideaux. Dean était recroquevillé autour du bras de Benny, qu'il serrait comme un doudou, et son front se plissait de temps à autres. Benny, quant à lui, était toujours sur le dos, entre eux, et son expression était sereine. Pas de sourire gouailleur, de regard d'animal sauvage, il était juste détendu. Subitement, Castiel réalisa que beaucoup du potentiel intimidant de Benny venait de son regard, et que le voir dormir ainsi, comme un bébé, le rendait beaucoup plus… humain? En tout cas il impressionnait tout de suite moins, il avait plus l'impression d'être dans les bras d'un gros nounours que du féroce cajun dont il avait l'habitude.

Le brun ravala discrètement sa salive et releva les yeux vers son visage, tentant de discerner s'il était sur le point de se réveiller ou non. Une seconde à peine plus tard, il tirait doucement la couette pour dévoiler un peu plus du corps de l'autre homme. Dans leur sommeil, ils avaient déjà repoussé les couvertures, et Dean était totalement découvert, quant à Benny, son ventre était déjà à vue. Ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient à mesure qu'il dévoilait son corps nu. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu nu, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Pour la première fois, Benny ne dirigeait pas. Il se pencha pour embrasser légèrement sa mâchoire carrée, glissant une main sur son torse. Il tira un peu plus la couette, dévoilant son bas-ventre, cette ligne de poils clairs qui descendait toujours plus, l'enjoignant à tirer encore.

Il avait beau ne pas être une gravure de mode, pas comme Dean et ses muscles ciselés, sa peau lisse et glabre, Benny avait ce don de réchauffer le sang de Castiel, juste par sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur. Le sentir dans son dos, imposant, le faisait frissonner d'un mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation. Et le voir là, endormi, lui chauffait rapidement le ventre. La couette fut enfin baissée pour dévoiler son membre à demi érigé. A nouveau, Castiel ravala sa salive, le cœur battant, alors que sa main descendait sur son ventre, puis passa sur une de ses cuisses musclées. La chaleur s'était faite insupportable alors qu'il le caressait, lentement, et il termina de se débarrasser de la couette avant de reposer la main sur ses jambes, glissant tout doucement entre elles.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent une seconde sur ses bourses, savourant le frisson qu'il venait de sentir chez le plus vieux. Il finit par refermer la main autour de son membre qui se gorgeait lentement. Le grognement endormi qui échappa à Benny le fit à nouveau frissonner, et il descendit poser les lèvres sur son gland brûlant. Sa langue le parcouru, lentement, savourant la sensation de sa peau fine et chaude, comme il l'avait fait de la crème sur ses doigts un peu plus tôt. 

Un bruit de tissu lui fit lever les yeux. De l'autre côté, Dean avait bougé, les yeux à demi ouverts, il s'était retourné vers eux et souriait vers Cas' en se frottant un œil.

"Tu perds pas de temps toi… continue…"

Castiel lui sourit en coin et reprit ses coups de langue gourmands, sous le regard de Dean. Dean qui déposait une série de baisers dans le cou de Benny, sur sa mâchoire et sur sa poitrine, sans doute pour essayer de le réveiller.

Castiel sentait ses joues rougir, alors que la réalisation faisait doucement son chemin dans sa tête. Il était au lit avec deux garçons, dont un plus vieux que lui, endormi, et il était en train de donner la première fellation de sa vie. Il n'était pas bien sûr de bien s'y prendre, même s'il tentait de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu Dean faire plusieurs fois auparavant. Le gout était étrange, salé, pas désagréable, mais surtout, chaque réaction et frisson et Benny l'encourageait à continuer, un peu plus enthousiaste de seconde en seconde.

Un sourd grognement résonna dans la poitrine du plus vieux, et envoya un frisson dans le dos de Castiel qui serra un tout petit peu plus les lèvres autour de lui, en tentant de prendre encore un peu plus de son membre. Une large main se glissa dans son dos, caressa sa nuque une seconde et vint agripper une poignée de cheveux noirs. Cas' émit un gémissement, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore, et enserra la base de son sexe de sa main libre.

"T'arrête pas, Doll…"

Lui murmura une voix endormie, alors que les hanches de Benny se mettaient à onduler doucement sous lui. A côté, Dean lâcha un "hey" indigné et donna une légère claque sur le bras de son petit copain.

"Commence pas à nous confondre, ça va mal se mettre."

Cas' jeta un œil vers le haut, sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait –Il n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon, pas avec la main de Benny toujours dans ses cheveux. Benny s'était redressé sur un coude, ses yeux bleu azur étaient fixés sur lui, assombris par le plaisir, et sa bouche était entrouverte. A côté, Dean souriait en coin, apparemment ravi de voir Benny à court de répartie, pour une fois. Une vague de chaleur envahit le ventre du petit brun, fier d'être celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Il voulait lui faire du bien, lui rendre un peu du plaisir qu'il lui donnait depuis quelques jours, et le regard gourmand de Dean sur lui l'excitait encore plus. Gêné, oui il l'était toujours un peu, certainement, mais il tentait de repousser tout ça un peu plus loin, l'envie était trop impérieuse.

Sa mâchoire le tirait un peu quand il le lâcha enfin, pour remonter prendre ses lèvres. Benny avait laissé glisser sa main dans son dos et répondit au baiser sans rechigner. Les mains des trois hommes se mêlaient sur leurs corps, et Castiel attrapa la nuque de Dean dès qu'il eut quitté les lèvres de Benny, pour l'embrasser à son tour. Son cœur battait la chamade, et chaque baiser du cajun dans son cou le rendait fou. Ses mains griffaient déjà l'épaule de Dean. Il avait besoin de plus. Il se découvrait des envies dont il ne s'était pas douté, et il aurait cru que la matinée aurait suffi à le rassasier, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait pas encore assez, et se réveiller entre eux était quelque chose qu'il voulait encore expérimenter. Il voulait découvrir précisément à quel moment Benny passait de cet état presque câlin à sa férocité habituelle. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Dean dormait toujours contre le mur, et il voulait s'endormir en sentant leur chaleur contre lui. Il en voulait plus, et s'il n'était pas aussi excité, à cet instant précis, il aurait sans doute eu peur de la puissance de cette envie.

"Calme-toi boy, on va finir avant d'avoir commencé et je vous ai même pas offert vos cadeaux…"

La voix de Benny était encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée à son oreille, et Cas' gémit à nouveau contre les lèvres de Dean, mais il obéit, non sans s'être frotté une seconde contre la barbe rêche du cajun. Dean grogna de dépit quand Cas' s'éloigna mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire, lui non plus pas encore totalement réveillé, mais Cas' avait vu ses yeux s'allumer à la mention de cadeaux. Effectivement, ce qui semblait une éternité plus tôt, Benny avait parlé d'une surprise. Le cajun s'étira et donna un coup de langue taquin sur l'oreille de Cas' avant de se lever pour retourner dans le salon.

A peine la place libérée dans le lit double, Dean roula près de Cas' et se blottit contre lui, déposant des baisers dans son cou alors que le brun entremêlait leurs jambes.

"Faut qu'on te fasse faire des siestes plus souvent toi…"

Cas' rougit légèrement et regarda ailleurs, maintenant que l'excitation était retombée il était affreusement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, et le regard amusé de Dean lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris. Il eut à peine le temps de se laisser détendre par les baisers dans le cou de Dean que Benny était revenu dans la chambre avec un petit sac en plastique noir.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, jusqu'à son sexe encore brillant de sa salive. Il releva les yeux pour voir que Benny souriait en coin et avait haussé un sourcil amusé. A nouveau, l'envie de disparaitre à leur vue se fit impérieuse, mais Dean lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue, peut-être pour le rassurer, avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le matelas, les yeux brillants.  

Castiel se rassit correctement à côté de Dean et attrapa un bout de drap pour se donner quelque chose à faire, et regarder ailleurs que Benny, son corps, ses yeux à nouveau féroces, maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Le cajun s'installa entre eux, son petit sac sur les genoux.

"On dirait un gosse à Noël…"

Il secoua la tête vers Dean qui se mordillait la lèvre d'anticipation. Un petit rire résonna dans la poitrine du plus vieux alors qu'il sortait une première bouteille du sachet et la passait à Dean.

"Ça déjà, parce que j'en connais un qui en consomme par hectolitre… surtout maintenant qu'on est un de plus."

Cas' se pencha pour lire l'étiquette par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. Lubrifiant, aromatisé à… la mangue, visiblement. Effectivement, ça pouvait être… utile. Bon, la mangue pas vraiment, mais il se rappelait sa première expérience, et oui, définitivement, ça pouvait servir. Le brun bougea distraitement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et écopa d'un sourire amusé de Benny. Il se força à ne plus bouger et reporta ses yeux sur le petit sac, qui avait toujours l'air aussi plein. Le cajun ne fit aucun commentaire mais piocha une nouvelle bouteille dans le sachet, plus petite, et transparente.

"Ça, c'est pour toi, boy, pour quand tu t'ennuieras de nous…  et puis comme les doigts ça va bien deux minutes…"

Il remit la petite bouteille de lubrifiant (nature, celui-là) dans les mains du brun avant de sortir un objet du sac que Castiel mit une seconde à identifier. Pas très long, noir et d'une vague forme de fusée, avec une base plate, il réalisa rapidement l'utilité de l'objet et rougit de nouveau. Se laisser faire quand ils étaient ensemble, ou fantasmer sur Benny quand il était seul passait encore, mais ça… tout seul? Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pourrait, mais bafouilla un remerciement en tournant et retournant l'objet dans ses mains.

De l'autre côté, Dean le regardait, ou plutôt regardait ses mains, et se léchait les babines, distraitement. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur traversa le ventre de Castiel. Il penserait à ce qu'il ferait tout seul avec son nouveau jouet plus tard, pour le moment il avait de quoi s'occuper avec ses deux compagnons. Et apparemment Benny n'en avait pas fini avec son sac sans fond.

"Et pour toi Darlin', parce que je me doutais que t'allais être jaloux, et puis parce que t'as pété les dernières…"

Il sortit deux bracelets de cuir bleu sombre et noir, à boucles argentés et avec chacune un anneau au milieu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Cas' se demanda à nouveau ce dont il s'agissait, mais il comprit bien vite quand Benny y joignit une courte chaine argentée et deux mousquetons. Il réalisa aussi à cette seconde à quoi servaient les crochets qu'il avait vus sans les voir en s'installant dans le lit. Trois crochets en métal vissés dans le bois du sommier, un sur chaque montant et un au milieu de la tête de lit. Il ravala sa salive en s'imaginant Dean menotté, attaché au lit, tantôt les bras en croix, les poignets attachés aux montants du lit, tantôt les poignets liés au milieu de la tête de lit, prisonnier, à la merci de toutes les envies de celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Benny? Ou lui-même…

Benny semblait lire dans sa tête tant son sourire était large, comme un félin qui vient de trouver une nouvelle proie. Il reposa le sac à côté du lit, et Cas' nota qu'il n'était pas encore vide. Il plissa les yeux en direction du cajun, une question dans le regard, mais l'aîné fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il retourna à quatre pattes s'installer au milieu du lit et tendis les bras vers les deux autres garçons.

"Mais je m'en voudrais de vous interrompre dans ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure..."

A nouveau, comme tant de fois depuis qu'il les fréquentait, le regard de Benny, ses yeux couleur de ciel pur qui se faisaient orageux quand la chaleur montait, le fit frissonner. Même détendu, tranquillement allongé sur le lit, maintenant qu'il était réveillé il avait des airs de bête féroce, dangereuse, et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement attiré vers lui, tout comme Dean qui se léchait les lèvres en caressant le cuir de ses toutes nouvelles menottes. Il s'était quelque peu calmé et son membre était à nouveau à demi flaccide, attirant à nouveau les yeux de Castiel.

Il avait envie d'y gouter encore, de lui faire perdre son sourire goguenard. Il voulait lui faire du bien et, loin d'être gêné que Dean le regarde dans cette situation, il voulait l'exciter aussi. Son cœur battait trop fort, il avait un peu peur de ses réactions depuis quelques jours, après des années où ses seules expériences du sexe étaient quelques rares séances de masturbation et un type qui ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Puis était arrivé Dean, et Benny. Maintenant il en avait envie tout le temps, trop sans doute.

Mais, à cet instant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas, ou pas vraiment, pas encore, parce qu'il s'était à nouveau glissé contre Benny et avait posé ses nouveaux jouets sur le côté pour se remettre à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de son aîné. De l'autre côté, Dean lui aussi était contre leur amant et embrassait son cou. Sa main était déjà posée sur son sexe et il le caressait lentement, sans se presser. Pas vraiment du goût de Cas' qui était décidé à revoir Benny perdre pied. Une seconde à peine d'hésitation et il se repencha vers le plus vieux, et vint embrasser chacun des doigts de Dean, qui lui en glissa un entre les lèvres.

Cas' l'entendit prendre une inspiration saccadée et une nouvelle bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Il lâcha le doigt de Dean pour reprendre Benny en bouche. Un grognement résonna dans la poitrine du plus vieux, Cas le sentit vibrer jusque dans sa gorge, et s'empressa de le faire durcir à nouveau. Une seconde plus tard, Dean était venu le rejoindre et donnait de vigoureux coups de langue sur le membre de leur amant alors que Castiel suçait son gland.

La main de Benny était retournée se perdre dans ses cheveux, et il la serrait plus fort chaque fois que les garçons faisaient quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Et chaque fois, Castiel sentait la chaleur dans son ventre bouillonner un peu plus. Il avait passé sa main libre dans le dos de Dean pour le tenir un peu plus près, le griffant parfois, ce qui faisait grogner de ravissement le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement plus tard, Castiel sentit Benny tirer sur ses cheveux pour le faire s'arrêter. Il suivit docilement le mouvement et se laissa porter jusqu'aux lèvres du cajun qui l'embrassa à nouveau férocement, avant de faire de même avec Dean. Il était pantelant, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient presque gris acier. Visiblement pour une première, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

"Tu vas me tuer boy, tu le sais ça?"

Un petit rire de Dean ponctua la phrase de leur aîné. Benny se laissa embrasser dans le cou pendant quelques instants en frottant sa joue rugueuse contre celle de Dean, avant de se redresser et attraper le jouet qu'il avait offert à Castiel quelques instants plus tôt.

Si Castiel croyait avoir chaud un peu plus tôt, maintenant il avait l'impression que la vapeur allait lui sortir par les oreilles, alors qu'il se laissait retourner sur le ventre par Benny qu'il sentait s'assoir à côté de lui. Son cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade et soudainement il était terriblement conscient des deux garçons autour de lui. Il ramena l'oreiller sous sa tête pour cacher un peu plus ses joues trop rouges et se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il sentait bouger autour de lui.  Il les entendit s'embrasser au-dessus de lui, et la voix de Benny murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean.

Cas' s'étonnait, après le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, de faire à ce point la différence entre eux, sans même les voir. A sa droite, Benny s'était rassis, ou rallongé, sans doute, il avait senti le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids, et une large main rugueuse s'était posée dans le dos de Castiel, envoyant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Derrière lui, il sentait les mains plus fines, mais non moins musclées, se poser sur ses cuisses. Les battements de son cœur étaient assourdissants à ses oreilles. Il avait fermé les yeux, et tentait de se rappeler comment respirer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir deux bêtes sauvages près de lui. Un ours, lourd, puissant et ravageur, et une panthère, silencieuse mais tout aussi létale.

Castiel hoqueta sur une inspiration quand Dean se pencha derrière lui pour embrasser la peau fine de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il remontait tout doucement, presque trop, alors que ses mains se glissaient un peu plus haut pour écarter ses fesses. Une éternité sembla passer, où Dean posait quelques baisers trop léger le long de ses cuisses, parfois sur la peau de ses fesses, et Cas' se prit à émettre un grognement mi agacé, mi suppliant. Il était trop dur et être allongé sur le ventre était loin d'être la position la plus confortable, surtout que la main de Benny était toujours simplement posée dans le creux de ses reins, l'empêchant de se redresser.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu pressé, doll…"

Benny avait un sourire dans la voix, comme souvent quand il le titillait comme ça. Castiel aurait dû être vexé, ou s'énerver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'échauffer encore un peu, il voulait rentrer dans son jeu. Et mine de rien, il savait maintenant qu'il ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent, malgré ses grands airs de toujours contrôler la situation. Derrière lui, Dean étouffa un petit rire et lui tapota gentiment une fesse.

"Lui fait pas ce plaisir, il a déjà un chien en chaleur à ses basques, son égo a pas besoin de plus…"

Cas' étouffa un petit rire dans l'oreiller et manqua à nouveau de s'étrangler quand Dean profita de cet instant de détente pour enfin glisser sa langue entre ses fesses. Un gémissement lui échappa et il crispa les mains sur les draps déjà humides. Instinctivement il avait écarté un peu plus les jambes et s'était cambré encore un peu plus, pour laisser un meilleur accès à Dean. A ses côtés, Benny s'était penché, avait embrassé son épaule avant de descendre tout contre son oreille pour lui murmurer, d'une voix qui le fit frissonner de haut en bas :

"L'écoute pas, boy, laisse toi aller… je sais que t'en crève d'envie autant que lui, regarde comme tu frétille déjà."

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ondulait des hanches au rythme des coups de langue de Dean contre lui. Les joues couleur pivoine, il tenta de s'arrêter, de se contenir et d'éviter d'à nouveau soupirer dans l'oreiller, mais Dean s'activait à le rendre fou, et il était très près d'y arriver. Chaque fois que Cas' arrivait à respirer convenablement, il se souvenait que c'était Dean, il s'imaginait à quoi il devait ressembler à cet instant précis, et il perdait à nouveau pied. Ajouter à cela Benny qui s'évertuait à embrasser son cou et qui griffait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Castiel ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

De longues minutes plus tard, Dean cessa ses caresses et Castiel se souvint enfin comment respirer normalement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait briser ses côtes et était terriblement conscient de son érection coincée contre le matelas. Pendant quelques secondes il tenta de se détendre, de se calmer quelque peu, mais il ne put qu'attraper la nuque de Dean quand il remonta près de lui et l'embrasser sauvagement. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, ou du moins pas à autre chose que Dean, lui et Benny dans un lit, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissés tomber après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, et qu'il sentait comme… un manque, maintenant que Dean avait lâché son fessier.

Et puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trop y réfléchir, à nouveau une main s'était posée sur ses fesses, et un doigt étalait du lubrifiant sur son anneau avant de s'y glisser, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au plus jeune. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux de Benny qui détaillait chaque expression, chaque mouvement. Une seconde à peine plus tard, une autre sensation vint remplacer le doigt en lui. Quelque chose de dur, un peu froid… il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la sensation, de faire la différence avec ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, étant donné que pour le coup, il ne mit pas très longtemps à sentir la base du jouet buter contre ses fesses.

"Je t'avais dit, doll, affamé…"

Cas enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses joues trop rouges et étouffer les sons qu'il ne pouvait plus maitriser, alors que Dean riait doucement et tenter d'embrasser son cou et ses épaules. Derrière lui, il sentit Benny se redresser, quittant sa place allongé à ses côtés pour dominer ses deux amants, et donna une légère claque sur le fessier de Cas' qui eut un nouveau sursaut. Deux réalisations le frappèrent à cet instant. La première, c'était que quelques jours avant à peine, il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais cru apprécier ce genre de geste, et pourtant il se prenait à se mordre la lèvre en se cambrant un rien plus. La seconde, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte en étudiant l'objet qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme une bille de métal qui roulait à chacun de ses mouvements, et qui décuplait ses sensations et lui donnait envie de se frotter contre le matelas comme un chien en chaleur.

Il haletait déjà, et quand Benny se mit à faire bouger le jouet en lui, des étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières. Il attrapa Dean par la nuque pour le serrer à nouveau contre lui, sentir son corps tout aussi tendu contre le sien, et puis, après s'être tortillé pour mieux se placer, se mit à onduler contre lui. La friction était délicieuse, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Dean reposer sur son bas-ventre, laissant une trace humide au rythme de ses coups de reins, alors que derrière lui, Benny s'était mis à faire aller et venir le jouet en lui, vite et fort, juste comme il le voulait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour jouir en mordant férocement l'épaule de Dean. Il lui sembla s'évanouir une demi-seconde, terrassé par la puissance de son orgasme, et quand il revint à lui, Benny lui caressait doucement le bas du dos pendant que Dean s'était empoigné et ne tardait à mêler sa semence à celle de Castiel entre eux.

Il sentit vaguement le jouet quitter son fondement et Dean se blottir contre lui, les paupières lourdes. Il releva les yeux pour voir Benny, toujours à genoux au-dessus d'eux, une main en train de paresseusement caresser son sexe. Le cajun croisa son regard et lui sourit, presque tendrement

"Si tu savais les choses que j'ai envie de vous faire quand je vous vois comme ça…"

Mais il se contenta d'un baiser chacun, et Cas' en était reconnaissant. Les émotions, ça allait bien comme ça.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit mot :   
> Nous voulions, suite à la sortie de 50 nuances de Grey, faire une annonce. Nous avons rajouté dans les tags "Bad bdsm etiquette" car cette fic n'a jamais été écrite dans la volonté de véhiculer des principes contraires au BDSM (comme par exemple l'importance du consentement, qui a été un peu malmené dans le chapitre 5). Mais comme cette fanfic n'est pas très sérieuse, nous préférons avertir nos lecteurs qu'elle ne cherche en aucun cas à représenter la réalité (contrairement au film cité plus haut, qui se targue faussement d'illustrer des pratiques qui tiennent davantage de l'abus que de la relation amoureuse). Ce n'est pas représentatif, et il y aura inévitablement des erreurs, qui, je l'espère, n'offenseront personne.  
> Voilà. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, avec l'espoir qu'elle sera bonne !

Bien qu'il écoutait attentivement le prof, Castiel était distrait et avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il notait. Il était complètement crispé, et son érection déformait visiblement l'entrejambe de son pantalon sous son pupitre.  
Il commençait à regretter le choix qu'il avait fait avant de partir...

_« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait venir. », chuchota Dean contre son épaule.  
Castiel frissonna sous son t-shirt en coton fin.  
Benny sortit sur le perron pour les rejoindre tandis qu'ils prenaient l'air dehors. Ils étaient assis à la petite table en fer forgé, dans la cours. La végétation luxuriante formait un coin d'ombre qui les abritait des regards trop indiscrets, et Dean en avait profité pour se rapprocher, pour coller son nez dans le col de Cas, respirer sa peau.  
Le cajun savait qu'il aimait son odeur, à la fois suave et piquante, comme une eau de toilette pour petit garçon ; un parfum sucré qu'il appréciait lui-même sans jamais en avoir fait part aux deux autres. Parce que c'était à la fois trop intime et trop étrange d'en faire la remarque.  
Mais Dean et lui se ressemblaient trop pour qu'il ne l'ait pas deviné. Il releva son regard vert sur lui et sourit mystérieusement, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Cas était vraiment à eux, désormais, et bientôt ils le connaîtraient par cœur.  
Ce dernier sursauta en remarquant sa présence, se tendant immédiatement. Benny le voyait à la raideur de sa nuque.  
Il passa une main possessive dessus, et la remonta dans ses cheveux bruns.  
\- Un collier de cuir sur ce cou..., murmura-t-il rêveusement.  
Les épaules de Castiel furent parcourues d'un frémissement. Dean gloussa :  
\- Il n'est pas prêt pour ça.  
Benny se pencha sur lui.  
\- Mais toi oui...  
Il glissa un doigt dans le collier de cuir que Dean arborait, et fit tinter son ongle contre la petite plaque marquée «  _puppy_  ». Un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait au début de leur relation.  
Dean rosit légèrement en se souvenant des circonstances de ce présent, et il baissa pudiquement les yeux, ses cils délicats caressant ses joues douces.  
Benny l'embrassa sur la tempe et tourna la tête vers Cas. Celui-ci les regardait, fasciné par le jeu d'attirance qui se jouait entre eux, la facilité avec laquelle leurs mains et leurs lèvres glissaient l'un sur l'autre sans jamais les embraser. Lui était toujours à vif, nerveux au premier contact, excité au second. Il se rendit compte que pour mériter sa place, il devait gagner en contrôle.  
\- J'y aurais droit, moi aussi ?, demanda-t-il timidement.  
Benny sortit un boîtier de sa poche et le lui tendit.  
\- Quand tu seras prêt, reprécisa-t-il, tandis que Cas ouvrait la boîte._

Son self-control était sur le point de céder lorsque le prof déclara qu'ils terminaient le cours avec dix minutes d'avance.  
Contrairement aux autres qui bondirent de leur chaise, Castiel resta assis.  
Il fit mine de ranger ses affaires, mais de façon extrêmement lente.  
\- Hey, salut la licorne !  
-Meg, salua Castiel sur le ton neutre dont il était spécialiste, et ce sans même se retourner.  
La jeune femme posa ses fesses sur le coin du pupitre, affichant un sourire carnassier.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- J'ai été quelque peu...occupé, répondit placidement le brun.  
\- Avec Dean ?  
Castiel haussa un sourcil en levant les yeux ; elle en profita pour l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser fougueusement.  
Mû par une force irrésistible, il empoigna ses longs cheveux bouclés et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Il se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol, afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur.  
Puis il s'écarta vivement, lui tournant le dos, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse voir son inconfortable érection ; il rangea scrupuleusement ses affaires dans son sac à dos.  
\- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te saisir, Castiel Novak, susurra Meg en se léchant les lèvres.  
Elle se recoiffa d'un simple geste et soupira.  
\- Enfin, ça fait partie de ton charme. On se voit plus tard...  
Elle quitta alors la salle de classe.  
En passant le seuil, elle ne fit nullement attention au grand type mal rasé adossé au mur et dont les yeux, d'un bleu glacé, semblaient brûler d'un feu intérieur dérangeant.  
Castiel se passa la main dans les cheveux, les hérissant, puis il se toucha la gorge, qui était étrangement serré.  
Il avait encore son goût dans la bouche.

_Il se dévisagea dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Benny. Sa bouche était rougie à force d'avoir été embrassée.  
Dean était un amoureux exigeant.  
Amoureux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ce terme approprié les concernant. Mais ça lui plaisait, il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Il baissa les yeux sur le petit boîtier ouvert près du lavabo.  
Un collier. Identique à celui de Dean : du cuir noir, sobre, avec le dessin discret d'une tige de vigne délicatement entrelacée sur le rebord extérieur du collier, et anneau détachable à l'arrière.  
Mais ce qui dérangeait sans doute le plus Castiel, c'était la petite plaque argentée attachée au collier, sur laquelle était gravé « Kitty ».  
Il rougit violemment et referma le boîtier. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la porter. Peut-être même ne le serait-il jamais.  
Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se fixa un long moment. Il devait essayer de prendre le contrôle de ses désirs, les maîtriser pour mieux les laisser aller dans la direction de son choix par la suite.  
Il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Mais il pouvait tenter d'apprendre. Il voulait apprendre. Il voulait...être le partenaire qu'ils méritaient, tous les deux.  
Il rougit à nouveau en évoquant les traits de Benny. Il voulait faire l'effort en particulier pour lui. Il voyait bien que son amant le plus âgé tentait de le ménager, de le mettre à l'aise.  
Et il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Plus en confiance, avec les autres et lui-même ; plus séduisant, plus fort aussi.  
Il aimerait lui montrer davantage d'affection, et pas seulement durant le sexe. Lui prouver qu'il commençait à tenir véritablement à lui, comme un vrai amant.  
Il déglutit et sortit le collier, le défaisant pour ensuite le passer autour de son cou mince.  
Il regarda alors à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, observant avec curiosité l'effet que cela lui renvoyait.  
Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Il était ridicule. Il retira le cuir de son cou et le rangea prestement dans son écrin, qui se referma dans un claquement étouffé par le velours.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant les gouttes d'eau couler le long de son menton. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant le visage de Benny, l'avidité dans son regard.  
Il n'avait pas joui.  
Le désir grandissant. La taille impressionnante de sa queue.  
Il l'avait sucé.  
Ses gémissements, ses encouragements. Sa main dans ses cheveux.  
« Oh bordel... », jura-t-il en se passant la main sur les fesses, de plus en plus excité.  
Il était frustré. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi._

Après son cours de théologie, Castiel se rendit immédiatement aux toilettes. Il avait du mal à marcher et savait qu'il se dandinait. Il se tenait tête baissée, recroquevillé, essayant d'attirer le moins possible l'attention. Il se sentait redevenu le petit nerd fragile qu'il était avant de rencontrer ses deux partenaires ; le mec bizarre, un peu creepy mais bon élève qui traînait aux cours les moins fréquentés – langues mortes, dialectes anciens, croyances religieuses.  
Il entra dans les WC tandis qu'un autre garçon, gigantesque, avec des cheveux longs, en sortait. Il n'y avait plus personne, les urinoirs s'alignant contre le mur, les deux cabines aux portes ouvertes révélant l'absence de quiconque en ces lieux.  
Castiel poussa un soupir. Il s'accouda au lavabo – il n'y avait pas de miroir – puis se pencha un peu en avant et se tâta précautionneusement la raie des fesses à travers son jeans.  
Le plug était toujours parfaitement en place, et le contact le secoua d'un nouveau frisson.  
Il avait réussi à l'enfiler seul, avec beaucoup de patience et de lubrifiant, pendant que Dean et Benny pensaient qu'il prenait une douche.  
Il l'avait gardé pour se mettre à l'épreuve. Maintenant que les cours étaient presque finis – il avait une heure de trou – il mourrait d'envie de se cacher dans son lit et de se branler vigoureusement, en faisant aller et venir le jouet étrange en lui.  
La bille effectua un mouvement à l'intérieur et il tressauta. Cependant, cela ne lui apportait pas entière satisfaction. Il manquait quelque chose. La chaleur, l'impression de...d'appartenir à quelqu'un – pour un bref instant.  
C'était ça qui le comblait vraiment, et pas seulement la chose plantée en lui.  
Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.  
Benny glissa une clef dans la serrure et verrouilla la porte.  
\- Hello, _Pretty Boy_. Nous avons besoin de parler.  
Il s'approcha de Castiel, qui le regardait toujours avec effarement, et lui prit le menton.  
\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, alors je veux que tu sois honnête dans ta réponse. Je ne poserais pas la question deux fois : qui était cette fille ?  
Castiel allait demander « quelle fille ? », mais il se rendit tout de suite compte, par l'éclair dans les yeux du cajun, que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. Il déglutit.  
\- Meg Masters.  
\- Et tu sors avec ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu couches avec ?  
Castiel rougit et se dégagea vivement.  
\- Non !  
Le jouet entre ses fesses le fit à nouveau frémir et il geignit faiblement. Les mains de Benny lui prirent les bras, sans violence.  
\- Je sais que j'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux avec ta queue, mais...  
Il recula avec un petit rire désabusé.  
\- Pour être franc, ça ne me plairait pas trop. Je crois que je préfère te garder pour moi – et Dean. Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. On n'est pas possessif...mais tu es trop facile à détourner.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « détourner » ?  
Le regard bleu de Benny se teinta de tendresse, et d'un peu de mélancolie – ou alors ce n'était que son imagination.  
\- Tu te vois tellement négativement que la moindre marque d'intérêt te transporte. N'importe qui avec un peu de culot, te montrant à quel point tu es sexy pourrait t'avoir.  
Castiel grimaça et lui tourna le dos.  
\- J'ai pas....  
Il réfléchit. Benny venait de dire qu'il était sexy. Et il venait aussi de dire qu'il était une sorte de proie facile. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait attiré au début ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, marmonna-t-il, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.  
\- Mais tu es sexy. Et les gens te veulent. Je les ai vus, ajouta Benny d'une voix traînante.  
Castiel rougit. « les » ?  
\- Je t'ai vu le premier, gronda Benny. Avant même que Dean ne remarque ton regard sur lui. Je t'ai vu l'observer avec désir – je suis doué pour ça – et même si j'étais satisfait avec lui, je n'ai rien pu y faire...  
Il passa obligeamment ses bras autour de la taille de Cas, se collant contre son dos.  
\- Je t'ai tout de suite voulu.  
Ces mots bouleversèrent Castiel plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il se cambra, et son ventre se crispa lorsque ses fesses vinrent s'aplatir contre les cuisses de Benny. Il rougit puis tourna la tête et effleura les lèvres du cajun.  
Celui-ci leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, et il l'embrassa profondément. Cas se mit à gémir sous sa langue, s'abandonnant facilement entre ses bras.  
Les lèvres de Benny quittèrent les siennes pour glisser sur son cou. Son souffle chaud fit courir la chair de poule le long de son échine.  
\- Tu réveilles en moi des choses...sombres et pas très recommandables, reconnu le cajun d'une voix rauque. Dean sait faire ça aussi, mais toi...tu n'en as même pas conscience. Ça me donne encore plus envie de t'enfermer dans un placard.  
Il gloussa en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, tentateur.  
Castiel remarqua que l'une des mains de Benny s'était glissée sous son t-shirt et remontait sur son torse. Il renversa la tête dans un râle en sentant ses doigts rugueux sur un téton.  
\- _Pretty boy_..., susurra lascivement son amant. Il te suffit d'un mot.  
Il pinça doucement le mamelon, qui commença de durcir. Le visage de Castiel se froissa tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir sa frustration. La présence du jouet planté dans son fondement devenait de plus en plus insupportable.  
La langue de Benny caressa l'intérieur de son oreille.  
\- J'adorerais te faire un piercing au téton. Il serait constamment planqué sous tes frusques, et il n'y aurait que moi et Dean pour savoir qu'il est là. En plus, il paraît que ça rend la zone encore plus sensible...qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- J'en dis que tu prends...tes rêves pour la réalité, rétorqua Cas en déglutissant.  
Le rire de Benny coula comme un liquide chaud directement dans son ventre. Il cessa de taquiner sa poitrine et retira sa main. Castiel souffla par le nez, déçu.  
Le cajun déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe. Il adorait la moue du jeune homme quand celui-ci était mécontent, ses lèvres pleines et roses formant un arc délicieux qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Néanmoins, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche ; il avait vu comment Castiel assumait ses désirs, et il préférait le voir ainsi plutôt que de devoir forcer un peu les choses, comme il l'avait fait aux débuts de leur relation.  
\- On...on est à la fac, murmura faiblement Cas comme pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même.  
Benny ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa respiration lente et profonde faisait se soulever doucement sa poitrine contre le dos de Cas, lui donnant un sentiment de sécurité.  
Il l'avait déjà fait à la fac avec Dean. Et il se rappelait que Benny avait verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur.  
\- Co...comment tu as obtenu la clef ?, marmotta-t-il pour se changer les idées.  
\- Je l'ai piqué ya de ça un bon moment dans la cabine du vigile.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'avec Dean, on aime bien avoir un peu de...tranquillité.  
Cas se tourna légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur son menton.  
\- Tu peux...me montrer ? Ce que vous faisiez ?  
Benny lui empoigna les fesses avec un sourire naissant.  
\- C'est une demande en bonne et due forme ? Je ne crois pas...  
Le gémissement que poussa Castiel le prit par surprise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que.... ?  
Des larmes de frustration montèrent aux yeux du garçon. Il agrippa les hanches de son partenaire et se frotta frénétiquement contre lui, exactement comme un chien en rut. Il savait quelle image il donnait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'être soulagé dans les plus brefs délais, sinon il allait littéralement exploser !  
\- Baise-moi, BAISE-MOI !, grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, à bout de patience.  
Aussitôt, Benny le repoussa contre le lavabo et il se retînt de justesse pour ne pas tomber dedans la tête la première. Il allait protester lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était plié en deux, la main ferme de Benny contre sa nuque, et surtout, sa queue dure contre ses fesses sensibles.  
\- Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par me supplier, _babe_..., lança le cajun, son accent roulant harmonieusement sous le coup de l'excitation.  
Castiel entendit le cliquetis de sa ceinture qu'il défaisait dans son dos. Il s'empressa, les mains tremblantes, de défaire son pantalon.  
Mais ce fut Benny qui le débarrassa de son boxer pour le mettre cul nu au milieu des toilettes pour hommes de la fac. S'il n'était pas aussi excité, Castiel trouverait sûrement ça sordide. Heureusement que l'endroit était tout de même assez propre.  
\- Qu'avons-nous là ?, s'exclama Benny en caressant la raie des fesses, encombrée par l'extrémité plate et caoutchouteuse du plug.  
Comme Cas ne répondait pas, il tira doucement. L'anus brillait encore de lubrifiant et s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour laisser sortir l'objet oblong.  
Le corps de Castiel tremblait, et un peu de liquide séminal tomba sur le carrelage entre ses jambes.  
\- J'aime que tu te tiennes prêt pour moi, ronronna Benny en fourrageant amoureusement dans ses cheveux. Toujours prêt à te faire enculer, comme un bon petit pédé en chaleur.  
\- La ferme, feula le jeune homme en abaissant le menton, laissant les doigts de Benny parcourir son crâne.  
Le sex toy fit un discret POP en quittant la cavité humide. Le cajun le posa et aligna son gland contre l'ouverture relâchée. Il sentit Castiel se tendre et se redresser vivement ; il dut appuyer un peu pour maintenir l'équilibre de leur position, et se frayer un chemin d'un coup de rein bien placé.  
Cas ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Benny poussa un râle et le rencogna brusquement contre le lavabo, alors Castiel laissa échapper un couinement humiliant.  
\- Ah, bordel ! BORDEL !  
Le cajun jura encore en retirant la main qu'il serrait sur la hanche du plus jeune ; sa peau était rouge et il était certain que ça ferait un magnifique bleu un peu plus tard.  
Honteux d'avoir manqué de maîtrise, il colla son torse au dos de Cas et caressa le côté de son visage avec ses lèvres, susurrant des petits mots doux que Castiel n'entendait pas. Il savourait la grosseur du membre palpitant en lui, la violence du plaisir, la sensation de satiété.  
Soudain la voix de Benny chuchota à son oreille :  
\- Je vais te sauter pour te récompenser d'être si érotique, _babe_. Et pour que tu te souviennes à qui ton petit cul appartient.  
Il donna un autre coup de rein, qui le fit s'enfoncer encore davantage dans les chairs étroites de son amant.  
\- Gnnnnn, tellement serré..., hoqueta Benny. A force de te baiser, tu finiras par devenir un parfait fourreau...brûlant et moite...aaah...  
Il souffla contre l'oreille du jeune homme :  
\- Bientôt, tu prendras la forme de ma bite, et quand je t'enfilerais, ce sera comme de rentrer à la maison...  
Le sexe de Castiel tressauta à ses mots ; Benny savait exactement comment titiller le petit soumis en lui, cette partie de Cas qui voulait appartenir à cet homme viril et protecteur, cet homme qui lui fournira tout ce dont il a besoin à condition qu'il sache s'offrir tout entier, sans restriction.  
Qu'il sache aussi prendre sa queue dans le cul sans rechigner.  
\- Han, Benny !  
L'interpellé se redressa, fourrageant de nouveau dans les cheveux bruns de Cas, et entama enfin son pilonnage.  
Castiel cria de plaisir sous les assauts brutaux, le derrière soudain en feu. Le membre de Benny était si long et imposant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il entrait dans son ventre. C'était à la fois intense et effrayant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de regarder son nombril d'un air idiot. Son érection était parfaitement rigide et dégoulinait entre ses jambes bien écartées pour laisser plein accès à Benny.  
Ce dernier adorait voir ses cuisses frapper le cul rond de Cas dans des claquements pornographiques et admirer sa chair tremblotante comme de la gelée sous les coups de rein. Il aimait aussi la rougeur s'étendant sur ses fesses à mesure qu'il les malmenait.  
\- Je vais te saillir, te faire complètement mien !, gronda le louisianais avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Oui ! Ouiiiii !, geignit Cas, au bord de l'extase.  
\- C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Que je te remplisse de foutre ?  
Castiel réalisa brusquement que oui, c'était ça qui lui manquait depuis le début. Se faire remplir à ras-bord jusqu'à ce que le sperme bouillonnant, vivant, coule de son anus maltraité. Aucun jouet ne pouvait remplacer la sensation grisante de cette bite chaude s'enfournant vigoureusement dans son intimité et larguant dans ses entrailles la semence durement acquise.  
Il jouit sur cette pensée, incapable de se refréner davantage. Son râle ressemblait à un miaulement.  
\- _Love you, kitty_  !, ronronna Benny en fourrant le nez dans ses cheveux.  
Il éjacula à l'intérieur, et Castiel ressentit un soulagement immense. Il avait eu peur qu'encore une fois, Benny lui refuse ce privilège.  
Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait aimé. Et il avait réussi à le faire jouir.  
Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte que Benny lui offrait après l'orgasme.

Dean venait de finir les cours. Sourcils froncés, il se dirigeait vers le fond du bâtiment de Sciences Humaines, là où avaient lieu généralement les cours de philosophie et autres matières qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir s'infliger ce supplice volontairement.  
Il retrouva Sam qui avait l'air particulièrement soucieux cette fois.  
\- Ton sms m'a inquiété. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Son frère secoua la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je l'ai découvert par hasard, alors il fallait absolument que je te prévienne.  
Tout à coup, la porte des toilettes pour hommes s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis de serrure, et Benny en sortit, suivi de Castiel.  
Ce dernier s'illumina en voyant Dean, mais Benny leurs jeta un regard surpris, reconnaissant immédiatement Sam. Ils ne s'entendaient guère.  
\- Ton petit-ami te trompe, déclara gravement Sam.  
Dean s'étrangla devant cette brusque révélation. Et Benny dut retenir un rire qu'il cacha dans sa main.


End file.
